The Morning After
by Quitting Time
Summary: All your life, all your hopes, all your dreams can be changed in an instant. Tori and Jade are having relationship troubles, but soon someting will change everything, not only with each other but their friends. This is a crossover between Victorious and the 1972 movie, The Poseidon Aventure. Can you guess what will happen next? Established Jori.
1. Come Sail away

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Morning after.**

**Chapter 1 – Come Sail away.**

**Author's Note: I had initallly kept the movie this was to be a crossover with a secret, but I'll let the cat out of the bag. It's a crossover with the 1972 disaster film, The Poseidon adventure.**

**No One's POV.**

**On a bright warm day, a ship moved its way across the Mediterranean. It was a cruise ship, but not like the sleek 3000 passenger behemoths that populate the sea today. This one looked older, with its 3 round funnels as it was a relic of bygone days. Aboard were 800 passengers, 34 of them were Hollywood Art's students on a senior class trip. At this moment, 4 of them were on the main deck enjoying the sun. **

**Actually 3 of them were enjoying the sun; the 4th was doing her best to stay out of it.**

"Who would have believed a senior class trip on a cruise ship." Remarked Andre, who was laying back on a deck chair and looking out over the azure blue Mediterranean.

"New York to Athens. Not too shabby. It's nice to travel in style." Added Beck who was in the next chair working on his tan.

Jade who was sitting a few feet away under a large umbrella spoke up. "Style? Style? This ship is ancient tub. It's older than my grandmother. When was this thing built anyway, 1911. It's got round funnels."

Robbie happily chimed in. "It was actually launched in 1939, one of the last of the golden age of luxury ocean liners. Built by the…."

Jade cut him off with a acid, tone of voice. "Luxury, Smuxury, No one asked you, braniac!"

Beck responded, "Come on Jade. It's old, but nice, actually, I describe her as elegant. Anyway, this is her last voyage. When we reach Athen's, she'll be broken up for scrap."

"We're only on this tub, because of Kyra Horeb. She convinced her rich daddy, to help arrange this thing, and how convenient her birthday, just happens to fall in the middle of our little trip. She turned our class trip into her dam birthday. If we'd gone to aspen like we originally planned, more of the senior class could have afforded to go." Jade ranted.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Jade, you hate most of the senior class, you hate skiing, you hate the cold and you hate mountains. You're on a luxury, albeit old fashioned luxury cruise ship, it's sunny, we've got a big party tonight and yet, you still find a reason to complain."

Andre nudged Beck with a grin, "Someone's still in the doghouse with her girlfriend."

"QUIET!" Boomed Jade instantly.

Just as Jade yelled, she looked to her left and spotted her very tanned form of Tori, wearing a tiny pink bathing suit. Jade liked Tori in the suit, but hated that all the geezers on the ship kept ogling her.

"Jade, You could be heard halfway across the ship. What's going on now." Said Tori with a look of scorn.

With a pout Jade retorted. "Andre and Beck were getting into our private business."

Tori's expression was unreadable for a moment, then turned to one of disappointment, as she walked over to Jade. "Jade, you ditched me in Barcelona yesterday. Instead of dancing at some cool nightclub with your girlfriend, you run off to see the house where some psycho carved up bunch of people 50 years ago. It's hardly a secret that I'm unhappy with you and I'm not even getting into that movie thing."

Jade's face dropped. "I thought we settled the movie thing."

"We did, you took the role, the big budget production where you'll be playing the lead's daughter. I'm happy you got the big part, but not happy you took it before bothering to tell me, YOUR GIRLFRIEND, you'll be filming in Alabama for 7 weeks. You have the part, that's that. I'm mad and that's that as well."

Jade noted Tori's particular emphasis on the worlds, "Your girlfriend."

Jade quickly reached out and took Tori's hand, which wasn't rejected, nor warmly welcomed either. "I said I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry I ditched you. I promise when we get to Corsica, we'll do whatever you want. I promise."

Tori squeezed Jade's hand and said softly. "I just want to be with you. I love you too. Why don't you meet me in our cabin in an hour and a half and if you're nice, I may let you touch me."

Jade smiled briefly. then frowned. "Why not now?"

Tori shrugged. "I'm scheduled for a massage in the spa in 20 minutes. I was lucky and got Mario, he's supposed to have magic fingers."

Jade's jaw tightened. "Mario?"

Tori smiled devilishly and whispered in Jade's ear. "6'2", build like an ancient god, curly dark hair and in about 20 minutes will be making me feel divine. I scheduled it yesterday; I must have simply forgotten to tell you. Bye."

With that Tori turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Jade and a snickering, Andre, Robbie and Beck behind.

Andre got up and poked, Robbie. "Come on, let's go to the pool and check out those Italian, Chica's that were there earlier."

Robbie hopped off his chair. "Sure, let's go."

After a moment, Beck turned over on his stomach and spoke without opening his eyes. "Jade, she loves you to death."

"What's that supposed to mean? I lover her too." Jade said suddenly getting defensive.

Beck opened his eyes, frowned and looked at Jade. "I've kept my tongue, but now, I'm just going to say it. You're in a relationship with a girl that loves you, but you keep taking her for granted. Of course when another guy so much as looks at her you get all mad. But you, you don't cheat. I'm not accusing you of anything, but you look and I've seen you flirt. If you want to keep Tori, you have to actually be in the relationship, not half in it like you've had been. She loves you, but…."

Jade jumped out her chair as her face turned red. "Shut the fuck up. You don't know what goes on between us. STAY OUT OF IT!"

Beck got out of his chair, and picked up his towel, looking nonplussed. "You're not an easy person to love. She's working hard on this, to make it work."

"Are you saying I'm not! You still pissed because I broke up with you and started to date her! That was over a year ago, Is that it?"

Beck shook his head. "Jade, get your head out of your ass. She's a woman, not a fuck toy for your convenience. If you love her, really act like it, all the time, not just when it's convenient."

Jade immediately made a move to slap Beck, but he caught her hand. "It's a bad idea to slap someone, who's trying to help you."

"Looks like I'm interrupting something!" said an amused and unwelcome voice, from a few feet away.

Beck turned to the smiling face of Ryder Daniels. "It's nothing. Ryder. Jade and I were just talking."

Jade just glared at him.

At this point, another girl with long blond hair came up and put her arm around Ryder's waist. "Ryder, let's go get something to eat."

Ryder kissed her on the cheek and smirked. "Sure Megan, I think Jade and Beck are having a moment. Let's give them their privacy."

As Ryder and Megan walked off, Beck looked to Ryder and then to Jade.

Before he could say anything, Jade sneered. "You think I'm just like him. Just stringing Tori along, like Ryder is doing to Megan.!"

"I never said that!"

"It's what I thought earlier, you want me back."

With that, Beck shook his head and walked off, leaving Jade alone.

A short time later, Tori was on a massage table as a well-built Italian masseuse, slowly and professionally massaged her back. At the next table was Cat who was getting a massage from a female masseuse.

"Hey Tori, you're getting a great massage, but you don't look very relaxed."

Tori sighed. "It's Jade."

Cat nodded with a knowing expression. "I see."

"Cat. I love her so much."

"I know you do. And she loves you. It's just that….."

"She's wonderful, only that sometimes, I just don't feel really loved. Like I'm just a way station on the way to something else or someone else."

"Tori she loves you. I think she's just scared. My brother thinks' she's really a pod person, but that only when he forgets to take his special medicine. The rest of the time he thinks she's just a bitch. But I am sorry, she does treat you badly sometimes and sorry my brother thinks Jade's a pod person. Let me know if she keeps acting like a gank, I'll just have to slap her around a bit, knock some sense into her."

Tori couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on, We red heads are feisty."

"What ever you say cat." Tori said with a laugh, knowing that Cat's hair was really brown.

Mario spoke up in his thick Sicilian accent. "Are you ladies going to the big party in the ballroom tonight?"

"Yes." Cat replied cheerfully.

"Wouldn't miss it." Tori smiled. "Got my best dress. At midnight, I'm going to ring in the New Year, kiss my girl, tell her I love her and hope the next year will be better than ever."

Mario smiled broadly. "Good, the New Year's Eve ball aboard the SS Poseidon is always something very special. It will be a night to remember."

"I'm sure it will be." Tori said confidently, as she closed her eyes and let Mario do his work.

**Have you guessed which movie they are in?**

**The chapter title from from the song. "Come Sail away" By the rock band Styx.**


	2. Get the party started

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of sone else and not me. **

**The Morning After.**

**Chapter 2 – Get the party started.**

**No One's POV.**

**This is a longer chapter, but lots of drama ahead.**

Tori managed to push Jade out of her mind and enjoy the massage, at least for a short while. Coming out of the spa with Cat she felt only marginally better than she did going in.

"Hey, there's your dad." Cat said, as they walked away from the spa.

Tori looked down and at a small table next to a window, sat Tori's dad, Mrs., Pierce who was the Hollywood Arts scriptwriting teacher and Sikowitz. The three were the chaperones for the class trip. Tori could see they were having a drink and chatting.

Cat and Tori walked over and greeted the Trio,

"Hi dad, Mrs. Pierce, Sikowitz, how are you all doing today."

Tori's dad got up and gave his daughter a hug, then directed Tori and Cat to sit down. Sikowtiz and Mrs. Pierce both greeted Tori and Cat.

"Mrs. Pierce, Sikowitz and I were just discussing our next port of call, Sardinia. We need to make sure everyone makes it back to the boat safe and sound. So what have you two been up too?"

"We just had a massage. I'm not sure about Cat, but I'm going to take a nap. I want to have lots of energy to party and dance the night away." Tori said.

"Party?" Cat said immediately after.

Sikowitz held up his coconut and in a unusually stern voice said. "Remember children. You can drink aboard this vessel, but we will be watching. Anyone gets out of line, will be restricted to their cabin for the duration. Got it."

Both Cat and Tori nodded.

They spent a few more minutes talking about their next port of all, when the group broke up. The chaperones wanted to make their rounds aboard the ship to make sure all their charges were behaving and doing well.

As Cat and Tori were walking away, Cat stopped Tori. "Look Tori, I've known Jade since 3rd grade. She loves you. You just need to be patient with her. Sometimes I think you pressure her too much. Not that I'm excusing her actions, but a relationship is a two way street."

Tori was surprised by Cat's rather straightforward advice. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm lying down. I'll see you later."

Cat smiled. "Lying down, with Jade. I doubt any napping will be done."

Walking back to her cabin, Tori thought and wondered if she indeed did pressure Jade too much. More than once she had brought up the subject of marriage and children. Jade, nearly every time, shied from the conversation.

But Tori found herself, asking those questions again and again. Not that she did every day, but she concluded that perhaps she kept doing so not to simply get a more satisfactory answer but to needle Jade. Of course she had her own doubts about Jade and her feelings.

Entering the cabin, she found Jade lying in bed; her eyes closed. For a moment Tori stood in the near darkness just watching Jade. The only light came from a small gap in the curtains over the porthole.

Jade looked peaceful, her raven black hair scattered over the pillow. It was the most beautiful sight she could possibly imagine.

"You are so beautiful." Tori whispered.

But at the same time she felt a fear. A fear that one day she'd lose Jade. It was deep stabbing pain she felt in her heart. Today she felt it more than ever.

Slowly Tori stripped out of her clothes and then slid slowly under the overs and joined jade in bed. She moved close and pressed herself up against the naked form of her lover.

Jade's eyes snapped open and looked down to see Tori gently running her fingers over her flesh.

"Hi." Jade said softly.

Tori smiled but otherwise said nothing and kept gently caressing Jade.

"So does that mean I get to touch you?" Jade said with a smirk.

Tori looked up and her voice filled with emotion, softly pleaded, "Please don't say anything, just make love to me."

Jade then moved and rolled herself on top of the Latina who looked quite emotional. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided to honor Tori's request.

Slowly she pressed her lips against the Latina's and initiated a slow loving kiss, which was responded in kind.

The pair spent nearly the next hour making love. Jade sensed from Tori an urgent and a deeper need for affection than she normally did. Tori was usually playful in bed. Today her movements were filled with an almost desperate passion. Also she said absolutely nothing the entire time, which was very unusual for the Latina.

Jade found the experience to be, confusing, sad and beautiful all at the same time. She did her very best to make the Latina feel loved in bed, but sensed that her actions weren't quite fulfilling Tori's needs.

After lovemaking was done, Tori kissed Jade softly on the lips, pulled Jade tightly into her arms and fell asleep.

The pair napped until about 5 in the evening and upon waking, Tori acted like nothing was wrong. Jade again was tempted to ask specifically what was up, but found herself not sure what to say.

So each acted as if nothing was wrong and everything was fine. For the most part it was fine, but there was a tension beneath it all that neither spoke of. They got ready for dinner, which was at 6 o'clock. They spoke of plans to go into Corsica and what they were going to do in Palermo, which was the next stop after Sardinia.

Walking to dinner, Tori took Jades hand and again everything seemed fine. When it was good, it was great, Tori thought. But it wasn't always good.

Dinner was in one of the smaller dining rooms and their table consisted of the normal group. Several other nearby tables had other Hollywood arts students as well. Conversation was lively, fun an engaging. But Tori quickly noticed that Jade barely said anything to back, in fact she barely looked at him. She wasn't sure what that was about, but she was having a good time and decided to shrug it off. Things were good again slowly but surely she was able to relax. Once Tori relaxed and became more affectionate Jade relaxed as well.

There was talk about tonight's new year's party which started in the main ballroom at 10 O'clock. There would be a lavish buffet, drinks, party favors a Top DJ and supposedly other surprises.

The only damper on dinner was Kyra Horeb and friends at the next table. Two of those friends included Ryder Daniels and his girl of the week, Nicole Emerson. Everyone suspected that he was stringing her along and at least one person warned her, but she didn't listen. So no one else said anything else.

But tonight, besides being New years eve, was Kyra's 18th birthday and they were celebrating in a rather obnoxious fashion. She and her rich friends were being loud and kept referring to the New years eve ball as Kayla's birthday party. The entire cruise Kyra's group had been acting like they were better than the rest of the Hollywood Art's students.

Tori and her friends tried to ignore Kyra, Ryder and the others.

As dinner ended and Jade and Tori got up, Kyra said loudly. "Coming to my birthday ball tonight?"

Jade sneered. "Only if I can kill you."

Kyra looked briefly shocked, before muttering something to her friends who then burst into laughter.

Tori just glared at the group, Ryder especially.

Still having time before getting into their best dresses, Jade and Tori spent some time in the casino. Jade lost her 40 dollars so spend in about 4 hands of blackjack. Tori however, won 200 dollars on a slot machine.

"Must be my lucky night!" Tori squealed as the slot machine lit up.

Jade leaned over her shoulder and said. "What are you going to buy me."

With a scoff, Tori said. "Nothing!"

Jade pouted. "Don't you love me?"

Tori paused and for an instant looked slightly offended, but then smiled. "Be good and I just may just let you be seen with me when I'm rich and famous."

Jade pulled her in tight and gave her a kiss. "Well lucky me then."

At the moment all their troubles seemed to melt away and after the casino, the couple spent a beautiful romantic walk on the deck where they held each other and looked at the glorious moon.

Soon it was party time. Jade and Tori returned to their cabin and each put on a beautiful dress and made themselves look as beautiful as could be. Jade had a long black dress and Tori chose a slightly shorter red one.

Each thought the other looked beautiful and they nearly ended up in bed. But at 10 o'clock they entered the ball where the party was just starting.

The room was a large rectangular room with several large pillars and decorated with ancient Egyptian motifs. The whole room had a festive air, with balloons, streamers and a large banner saying.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015"

At one end stood a large statue of the Greek God Poseidon, whom the ship was named for. At that same end there were a large number well decorated tables for the various guests. Off to the sides were the buffet's and desert tables, with a feast fit for a hundred kings. They had roast turkey, Maine Lobster, T bone steaks, caviar, truffles and an hundred other things all perfectly laid out on elegant looking tables, topped with ice sculptures. Just past the food tables was very long and well stocked bar.

Beyond the tables toward's the other end was a dance floor, and a stage at the other end. Currently a band was playing a cover of, Pink's, Get the party started, Off to the side a DJ booth was ready to go.

Everyone was having a great time, wearing festive party hats, dancing, eating and making merry. The entire group from Hollywood arts was in attendance, including all three chaperones. They were closely watching the students to see that nothing got out of hand.

Soon the party was going strong, besides the Hollywood arts students, there were many other passengers, the ship's captain and purser. Jade estimated there were more than 200 people in the room.

Tori and the gang took a table farthest from Kyra and her friends who were still pretending the festivities were strictly for Kyra's birthday.

Robbie spent most of his time dancing and flirting with Cat, who for once didn't run away. Tori and Jade, their problems seemingly behind them did much the same, danced, held each other and spent much time kissing and looking deeply into each others eyes. Beck and Andre, laughed, talked and worked the room figuring out who they wanted to kiss at midnight.

At about 11:00 Andre, who was wearing a smart looking tuxedo raised his glass.

"A toast, to good friends, a new year and the future "

Everyone smiled, clinked their glasses and had a drink.

Tori motioned over to Aker's who was their waiter. "Hey, could you take a picture of all of us please?"

Akers nodded. "Of course Miss Tori, I'd be glad too."

Tori, Jade and the gang quickly assembled at one side of the table and posed in their finest for a photo.

Akers handed the phone back to Tori who looked at the smiling happy faces of her and her friends. The night so far had been magical and wonderful.

Time past and soon it was 11:45. Across the room, Ryder who was still smarting by being burned by Tori, watched Tori and Jade with distain.

"I would so love to knock those two down a few pegs." He grumbled to himself.

Nicole his girlfriend of the moment tapped him on the shoulder. "Ryder, didn't Jade get some big movie part."

Rolling his eyes, Ryder responded. "Yes, she plays the part of Alison in the movie adaptation of Cutters Valley. That big romantic drama about a once grand southern family, during WWI, their loves and life."

"Ooohh…I loved that book it's so romantic. When do they start shooting? I can't wait to see it." Nicole said quickly.

"How am I to know? Look it up."

Being a ultra-huge fan of the book, Nicole pulled out her phone, hooked into the ship's Wi-Fi and looked it up. Soon she found the web page for the movie studio who was about to make the movie. She soon found a whole section, devoted to the upcoming movie and its actors.

Nicole spent several minutes reading each line carefully as to not miss a single detail. Finally when she reached Jade's studio biography she scratched her head.

"This ain't right?"

"What?" Said Ryder looking over.

She held up her phone and showed it to Ryder. He carefully read the bio and soon a huge smile came to his face, as a plan came to mind.

"Very interesting. I wonder if Tori's read this?"

"I don't know, I can see her by the bar. She getting champagne probably, it's nearly midnight."

Ryder stood up and could see Tori alone at the bar. "Let me borrow this for a moment. I'll be right back."

Ryder walked right over to Tori and smiled. "Tori, may I say you look beautiful tonight. I really mean it. That and I simply want to say Happy New Year."

Tori eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Nothing? I was simply wishing you well. Oh and it's great how Jade got that part. I was just reading her official studio bio. Have you?"

He guessed that she hadn't.

"No?"

"It's quite revealing. I think you'd be very interested in it." He then held up Nicole's phone. "Here read it."

Not sure what was going on, Tori reluctantly took the phone and began to read. It was a standard studio bio, albeit a rather detailed one, listing her acting credits, but nothing about it was very special.

Tori didn't see what the big deal was, until she read the final line.

"Jade West plans to attend NYU in the fall and is single."

Tori's blood began to boil. "What is this? Some TRICK?"

Ryder pretended to look offended. "No, it's no trick. If you don't believe me, go to the internet café on the Empire Deck. You can read it yourself."

"BITCH!" Tori screamed, as she shoved the phone back into Ryder's hands and stormed off.

Tori made a beeline for Jade who was standing near the stage, with an angry, hurt look on her face.

"What's wrong? It's almost midnight?"

"You're bio for Cutters Valley. First it said you said you were attending NYU which is in our list of colleges to possibly attend, but WE still hadn't decided. I thought we decided to attend school together so we could BE TOGETHER. More importantly it said you were single. IS THAT A MISTAKE!"

Jade's face fell, knowing perfectly well it wasn't. Hundreds of women had auditioned for the part of Allison and Jade made it to the final four. Really wanting the part and the opportunities it would bring she did some research on the producers and learned they were actually quite conservative.

In one of her call back's she was interviewed by the producers . Really wanting the part, she dressed rather conservatively said she was single and had broke up with her last boyfriend over a year ago. It was a small lie to get the part, a small lie she never though would end up in official bio. She knew one of the producers had gone to NYU and said that simply to impress them.

Seeing Jade's face, Tori knew it wasn't a mistake. "It's not isn't it?"

Tori then slapped Jade across the face.

Tears forming her eyes, Tori screamed. "It's bad enough you took this movie part without consulting me, now I hear that your official bio says your single. Am I that embarrassing to you? We had a nice night, we made love and you said you love me. No I read you're single. You didn't even tell them you were gay weren't you?"

Jade slunk back slightly, looking for once like she was at a loss for words. Her lie had completely blown up in her face. It was far worse than simply taking her for granted, it was denying their relationship at all. "It's just studio politics Tori, just for a part, I can explain. I Lov…."

Tori cut her off with a look of utter contempt; her words as full as much venom and hatred as she could muster . "Don't you that, don't you ever say that to me again. In fact, don't say anything ever to me again. I was stupid, for ever thinking you could love me and stupid for wasting one moment of my time on you. You're not capable of love or loving anyone. You're just a cold, cruel, heartless bitch, a bitch who doesn't care about anyone other than her dam self. We're though Jade, don't ever speak to me again. I'm bunking with Cat the rest of the voyage. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

Several feet away, Ryder grinned, upon seeing Tori blast Jade.

Before the devastated Jade could respond, the DJ yelled out in a joyous tone. "One minute to midnight."

Tori looked at Jade coldly and then angrily stormed away and vanished into the crowd, who was already counting down to midnight.

"Tori…Wait!" A heartbroken Jade said as a tears began to form in her eyes.

A few minutes before this conversation the captain, who had been attending the party, had been suddenly summoned to the bridge.

Just as Tori, now in tears, was leaving the main ball room, the Captain had just arrived on the bridge.

"What's this all about?" Said the captain, to the first officer.

"I don't know Captain, it may be related to that undersea quake, off of North Africa, we were told about a few hours ago? I'm just not sure. It's on our radar screen. It may be nothing. I don't know."

The Radar man beckoned him over to the radar screen. "I have this signal on the edge of our screen. It's huge and moving fast in our direction. I don't know what it is. I think this thing is on the blink. I've never seen anything this big. It' can't be right!"

"Which direction is it coming from?

"Due south Sir?"

The captain looked at the screen and saw a large contact that filled half the screen, getting closer.

Looking worried, the captain picked up a nearby phone and dialed. "Lookout, keep a sharp eye to the south, let me know the second you see anything."

30 tense seconds later, the phone rang.

The captain answered quickly. "Yes,"

The panicked voice of the lookout, came over the line. "I never seen anything like it, it's coming right at us. It's a wall of…"

The captain dropped the phone, grabbed his binoculars and moved to the window.

Downstairs, Jade realizing just how much she screwed up not only for this but a hundred other things, tried in vain to move through the crowd to get to Tori. At the moment the crowd was just finishing it's countdown.

3…2…1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR." The crowd roared, followed by an explosion of streamers and balloons to the sound of Aud lange syine.

Jade couldn't get through the celebrating crowd, it was too thick. She could see Cat and Robbie kissing Beck kissing some other girl. Andre too was kissing a girl, Jade was, heartbroken, alone and crying, and trying vainly to get to Tori. All she wanted to do was beg, plead, apologize do anything at all to win Tori back.

Up on the bridge, the caption focused his attention to the south. He couldn't see anything at first. Suddenly the clouds shifted and the moonlight shown down, revealing what the radar contact was.

It was a massive wall of water, one he estimated some 60-70 feet high. It what's called a rogue wave which is one of the rarest and most devastating forces at sea. The captain's face suddenly turned ashen, when he realized it was coming directly at the starboard side of the ship.

"OH MY GOD!"

The captain instantly started barking out orders, in rapid succession.

"HARD RIGHT! STARBOARD ENGINES FULL ASTERN, CLOSE ALL WATERTIGHT DOORS, SOUND EMERGENCY STATIONS, NOW!"

He then ran to the phone and dialed the radio room.

"Radio room, Lieutenant Ballard, here, What can I do for you captain?"

"Ballard, Get out a mayday!"

"A mayday?" Came the confused reply.

"Yes, I said a mayday, right now!"

Ballard could tell by the sound of the captain's voice, the situation was urgent and responded promptly. "Right away Captain." He dropped the phone, ran to the radio and begun to send out an urgent distress call.

Up on the bridge, the captain hung up the phone and looked to see that the ship was just starting to turn to face the wave head on. He knew that was the only chance to survive a wave of that size and power. But he could tell it already within 500 yards. He knew it was too late….far too late….

As Jade tried to push through the crowd, desperately trying to get to Tori, she became aware of a sound over the joyous singing, all around her.

For some reason she strained her ears and listened. It sounded like a fire alarm of some kind. It was followed by an announcement, which everyone else seemed to be oblivious too; everyone except Jade, who much to her horror, could make it out.

_"ALL CREW, IMMEDIATELY REPORT TO EMERGENCY STATIONS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT, ALL CREW, IMMEDIATLY REPORT TO EMERGENCY STATIONS."_

At the same time she noticed the ship started to tilt slightly as if it was making a sudden and very tight turn.

Almost immediately, the crowd noticed both the sudden tilt of the ship and the rather urgent sounding alarm. Looks of concern and confusion suddenly appeared on their once jovial faces of the party goers.

An instant later, the SS Poseidon was struck broadsides, by wave over 67 feet high.

Jade felt a sharp jolt as the ship, suddenly and violently lurched to one side. Half the people in the room were suddenly knocked off the feet. By now it was painfully obvious to everyone in the ballroom, that something had gone horribly wrong. Jade struggled to stay upright, as the ship quickly and very rapidly, began to tilt more and more to one side. Jade struggled harder to get to the door as a sense of panic began to come over her.

Looking over, Jade could see Robbie grab Cat and help her off the ground. A moment later, both of them, along with everyone else, was suddenly flung to one side as the ship begun to capsize.

Now even more panic stricken, Jade screamed. "TORI!"

**How's that for drama?**

**Author's note: If you haven't guessed, the Victorious, gang is in the movie, "The Poseidon Adventure." I'm a huge fan of the original movie. **

**So since I'm using events, situations and in some cases bits of dialogue from the original movie I must credit, Paul Gallico the author of the original novel and Stirling Silliphant and Wendel Mayes who were the screenwriters of the original film. **

**The chapter title from the Pink song of the same name.**


	3. (Don't Fear) The reaper

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Morning after.**

**Chapter 3 – (Don't Fear) The reaper**

**No Ones POV.**

Jade screamed out for Tori as the ship began to tilt further and further to one side. However, Jade's scream was drowned out by the screams and cries of distress from at pretty much everyone else in the room.

As the ship's sudden and violent roll continued, Jade was forced to move down the floor along with everyone else.

People were already falling over tables and chairs, as the floor tilted higher and higher to one side.

At the same time, the sound of crashing dishes, bottles and glasses became louder and louder.

Suddenly the ship turned on its side and all hell seemed to break loose. Jade, along with everyone else was flung down towards the wall, which was now the floor. With a hard and painful thud, she hit the wall, only inches from a rather pointy piece of decorative metal artwork that was on the wall, now floor. Before she had time to process it or even realize that at least 4 people landed on her, a middle aged man landed directly on the sculpture, impaling him, right in front of Jade's eyes.

But that was only the beginning.

Jade quickly realized that the ship was continuing to roll over. As the ship rolled further, she witnessed more carnage as a large piano that had been fastened to the stage, broke loose and fell on top of three people, crushing them.

By now the whole room was full of tumbling, panicked and screaming people, some managing to dodge the myriad of flying and falling objects, some not. As she continued to tumble uncontrollably, Jade watched helplessly as several men and women were flung behind the bar. The area behind the bar was already full of broken bottles and glass caused by the roll of the ship. The several people who were flung into it, were cut to ribbons as soon as they landed.

Jade at this point, could barely tell what was going on as she was tossed up the wall as the boat continued to roll. Her only sensations were the pain as she continued to be violently tossed around and the blood curdling screams of all around her. The screams continued and got even louder as the lights suddenly went out.

The ship which was still turning, suddenly and quickly turned upside down.

The next thing Jade knew she was flying through the air in the darkness. In her life she had watched hundreds of horror movies and not been scared once. Now she was more afraid than she had been in her entire life.

Off in the distance, above the chaos in the room, she could hear what sounded like distant muffled explosions.

Jade suddenly hit something hard and for a few moments was knocked senseless.

Upon awaking, Jade first realized that she could neither see or hear anything. It was a still and very unnerving quiet. She was also in pain in several areas of her body.

Suddenly some dim lights came on and Jade could finally begin to make out shapes, as her eyes began to focus.

She tried to move but soon became aware there was someone on top of her.

Looking up she could see the person on top of her was wearing a sickly green and very outdated tuxedo. Jade remembered it as the one that Sinjin was wearing.

As she looked up at Sinjin's face, she instinctually yelled. "Get off me, you freak!"

But Sinjin didn't move, nor did his rather shocked expression change one iota. Looking down, she could see a very large piece of glass firmly jammed in his neck. His blood was spurting all over her.

He was obviously dead.

Briefly freaking out, Jade quickly screeched and pulled herself out from under her dead classmate. She did so, only to land on top of yet another corpse. This was a young woman whose head had been crushed like a melon, by one of the ice sculptures. Looking around, Jade could see that at least 7 of the people within 10 feet of her were dead, including the person she hadn't even realized she had landed on.

Amid the sounds of groans and cries of pain, Jade looked around to see the ship had turned completely upside down.

Looking up she could see the table s and chairs, who had been fastened down were still hanging from the floor which was now the ceiling, some 30 feet above them. But even worse was the fact that at least a dozen men and women were hanging from the suspended furniture.

First a man screamed and let go from one of the tables, he fell and landed right on the edge of one of the large rectangular light fixtures which were made to look like large skylights. He didn't move after that.

One by one in rapid succession each of the men and women, one she recognized as Mrs. Pierce, lost their grip and fell screaming to their deaths. Jade watched the whole horrible spectacle with a numb expression her face.

For a moment, the thought of Tori briefly left her mind as the horror of what she could see, unfolded around her. No horror novel or movie could prepare her for the orgy of death and blood that she found herself in.

"What happened?" Said a woman's voice from behind her.

"My God, we flipped over?" Answered another voice, in the dim light.

Tori, the thought suddenly snapped into her head.

"Where's Tori?" Thought a suddenly desperate Jade.

Amongst the bodies, rubble and survivors Jade began to stumble around. There was light, but it appeared to only be emergency lighting of some kind.

"Jade!" Came a familiar and welcome voice out of the darkness.

Turning round, Jade could see Sikowitz in his maroon tuxedo who, though slightly dazed looking, quickly hugged her. "You're ok. My god."

"Have you seen Tori? I need to find Tori?" Jade said

"No. I have to see where everyone else is. I'll call out if I see her."

With that Sikowitz stumbled away.

Jade moved on towards the other end of the room, vainly calling out. "Tori?" Looking about, Jade estimated at least half the people in the room were either dead or dying. The whole scene looked like something out of a nighmare.

Further along, Jade's blood went cold when she turned her head to see the very bloodied form of Beck slumped against the base of one the pillars that ran from floor to ceiling. His left arm appeared to be crushed and his right side had a horrible looking gash which was gushing blood.

Running over, Jade lifted his head. "Beck, Beck! Speak to me."

Slowly he opened his eyes and after a moment focused, on Jade's face.

"Babe…..you're ok." He said weakly, sounding relieved.

Though they were no longer dating and the fact that she had been mad at him, the sight of him like this absolutely destroyed Jade. Once again, tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm a bit banged up but I'm ok. I'll get you some help, everything will be ok."

Beck looked down at his side and slowly shook his head.

"Jade?"

Jade grabbed a tablecloth that was near her and pushed it against the gash to vainly try and stop the bleeding, then looked at him. "Yes Beck?"

"I never stopped loving you. You're the most beautiful woman I know." He said as she struggled to breathe, a tear rolling down his face.

Utterly stunned by the revelation, Jade started to shake and took his hand. Looking quickly at the wound, Jade knew it was a mortal one. So in a moment of compassion she decided to make his last moments more bearable.

"I love you too; I never stopped loving you either. You were always the one. Tori meant nothng to me." She said, tearfully, looking deeply in his eyes and lying through her teeth.

Another tear rolled down Beck's cheek and for a moment, he smiled. "You're so full of shit, Jade. But thanks for letting me hear it one last time. That means a lot."

"No! No! No! You're not going to die on me. You can't die." Jade pleaded.

Beck coughed for a moment, causing blood to come out of his mouth. "Jade, I said you were a hard person to love."

"I know, you were right, you were right about everything, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Jade wailed.

"You are a hard person to love, that what's makes you so special. Both Tori and I could see that, Tori even more than me. You two are meant for each other."

By now Jade was now on the verge of hysterics. "I can't find Tori, she broke up with me, I treated her so badly. What do I do?"

Beck with great effort lifted his blood right covered hand and cupped Jade's cheek. His voice was ever weaker now, barely above a whisper. "Be strong, find her, love her, cherish her, don't be afraid of love. Ok."

"Yes I will I promise."

"Jade is that you." Rang out Andre's voice, from behind her.

Jade turned to see a battered and bruised, but otherwise ok, Andre behind her. "Beck, He's hurt, please, help me….."

Andre rushed forward to help.

"Beck, Andre's here, were going to get you some hel….." Jade said as turned around, only to stop upon seeing his eyes were closed and his head was slumped down.

"Beck…Beck….Please wake up…." She called out grabbing his hand.

But sadly Beck didn't move.

Jade promptly fell apart and pulled the bloodied body of Beck to her chest and began to sob uncontrollably.

Andre who was kneeling right next to her, let out a mournful sigh. "Oh…god."

After a few moments, Andre managed to collect his wits and gently put his hand on Jade's shoulder. "He's gone. Let him go. Come on…"

Jade didn't respond and only kept crying.

Andre again spoke. "Come on Jade. Cats ok, but very upset. She can't find Robbie. She needs you?"

That seemed to snap Jade out of her hysterics somewhat. "Will you help me find Tori? I can't find Tori. I need to find Tori?"

"Yes, Come on."

Jade gently let go of beck and eased him down, oblivious to the fact that her black dress was covered in his blood. For a few moments she gently stroked his hair and looking utterly devastated, gently kissed him on the lips.

"Goodbye." She said softly, as Andre helped her up.

Before turning to leave, Andre took off his tux jacket and put his hand on Becks' shoulder and teared up himself. "You've been a good friend. I'll never forget you. Bye Beck."

He then covered his dead friend with his tux jacket and gently helped the distraught Jade walk away. After going a short distance around more bodies, Jade saw a crying Cat, sitting on the ground. Her gold dress was ripped and she had the beginnings of an ugly bruise on her face.

"Found her Cat." Andre said.

Cat got up and without another word, ran and hugged Jade.

"Beck's gone." Jade cried

Cat and Jade continued to cry in each other's arms for another minute until Jade broke and said.

"Have you seen Tori, I need to find Tori."

"I can't find Robbie!" An equally upset Cat, cried.

Andre suddenly heard faintly what sounded like his voice. "Up here?"

Looking up he could see a terrified looking Robbie, who was on the underside of one of the tables that were still fastened to the ceiling.

"Someone help us, our friend is up there." Andre shouted.

David Vega and Sikowitz quickly ran up.

After looking around for a second, David pointed to a large table cloth on the ground. "Here everyone grab it, hold it up and pull it tight.

Everyone including a few other passengers held it up and taught.

Mr. Vega, looking cool and calm shouted out. "Robbie, I need you to ease yourself over the edge and down on to this table cloth, just do it slowly, We'll catch you."

"Ok" Robbie responded in an uncertain voice.

Robbie then eased himself over the edge and after hanging for second dropped into the table cloth and was caught safely. As soon as he was out, Cat ran and hugged him.

Jade in the meantime ran to Mr. Vega, but before she could speak a British accented voice boomed out.

It was the voice of the Chief purser, Mr. Willows. He appeared to be hurt slightly and was holding his elbow.

"Attention, I'm the Chief Purser, Mr. Willows. Everyone remain calm. We have capsized and in order for a proper rescue effort to take place, we must remain calm and orderly."

His rather bombastic speech was suddenly interrupted by a cracking sound. Looking over, Jade could see it was coming from a 25 foot tall Christmas tree in the corner. It like many other things had been bolted to the floor and was suspended upside down from the ceiling, With a sudden and very loud crack, it broke loose and fell, right on top of one of the waiters, killing him instantly.

For a moment there was another chorus of screams, but the Mr. Willows shouted them down.

"REMAIN CALM! Me and the other surviving members of the crew here will attend to the injured. I am sure a rescue effort is on the way, so remain calm."

He stopped talking and still very distraught, Jade looked at Mr. Vega. "I can't find Tori, we had a fight, I can't find her."

Trying not to look worried and falling miserably, he hugged her. "I know. "

Robbie spoke up at this point. "I saw her leave the ballroom about 2 minutes before the ship turned over, she was running and looked upset. I was going to ask Jade what happened, after Midnight but all this happened. Mr. Vega, I didn't see her come back."

David Vega nodded closed his eyes for a moment. "I see."

Jade just started to cry again, saying "She's dead" Cat and Andre immediately ran to comfort her while David Vega spoke with Sikowitz. They were both obviously upset, but doing their best to remain calm.

A few of the other surviving Hollywood student gathered around . One of which was Kyra Horeb, who took one look at a distraught Jade and sneered.

"I thought you were going to kill me. Not so tough now Aren't you."

Jade suddenly roared in anger and charged at Kyra, knocking her to the ground. The pair was immediately separated by David Vega.

"STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!"

He looked to Jade. "Jade, We'll find Tori, but for now sit down." He then glared at Kyra. "Shut the fuck up."

Kyra's jaw dropped and after giving David a dirty look, went back to talking with Ryder Daniels and Nicole.

Andre who was consoling Jade asked. "What happened? You two were getting along so well."

"We were!" Sobbed Jade. "Until she saw the my official bio on the Cutters Valley Website. I told the producers a lie that I was single and straight to get the part. Somehow Tori found out. I never meant that to be in my bio. I'm sorry Tori."

Robbie scratched his head. "How did she find out!"

After a moment's thought Andre pointed an accusing finger at Ryder. "I saw you talking to Tori. You showed it to her didn't you!"

Ryder scoffed. "So what!"

Andre huffed in anger, stepped forward and punched Ryder in the face. Soon yet another fight broke out and again it was broken up by a now very angry Mr. Vega.

"ALRIGHT! STOP IT! THINGS ARE BAD ENOUGH, WITHOUT YOU FUCKHEADS PICKING FIGHTS WITH EACH OTHER. NO MORE!"

Andre and Ryder backed away from each other.

Mr. Vega addressed the assembled group, doing his best to look professional. "Ok, Mr. Sikowitz and I have taken a head count. So far 5 of our group are missing, including Tori." He then paused and suddenly looking forelorn said. "11 of your fellow students are dead, plus Mrs. Pierce, I'm very sorry. Another 6 are hurt pretty badly. That leaves 13 students, including all you guys. I know you're scared and shaken, I am too. But we need to stay frosty. We need to keep our heads and not panic. So stay in one place and don't move around. There is a lot of glass and other things that could hurt you. If you have any questions, just call out. I'm going to look around and see if we didn't miss anyone, also people around here need help."

Jade barely listened and only slumped to the floor, crying and whimpering over and over, "My Tori's dead."

David then walked to Jade and put a hand on her shoulder. "If she's alive, I'll find her."

Jade was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that Tori was in fact dead. The guilt she felt for taking Tori for granted and all the other things she did came back to torment her a thousand fold. All she wanted to do was hold Tori in her arms and tell her how sorry she was. But all she could do was just cry. Jade was utterly devastated.

Cat, Andre, Jade and a few other survivors just sat down and waited. They tried to not look at the dead bodies scattered all about nor dwell on the fact that the only exits from the room were now near the ceiling. They all just sat there and stared into space.

After about 20 minutes a voice called out from above. "Can I get some help please?"

Andre, Robbie, Mr. Vega and the other's looked up to see it was Mr. Akers, the waiter. He was standing on, what was an overhang of the doors leading to the galley, some 20 feet off the floor He looked ok, except for a bloodied knee.

Mr. Vega went to get the table cloth so they could repeat what they did for Robbie. As they did, Andre looked up and thought for a moment.

He then turned to Mr. Vega. "Hey, Mr. Vega. Shouldn't we go up?"

He looked at the youth in confusion. "What?"

"I was just thinking. Wouldn't any rescue effort have to come from above us, from the hull. We're way down here? I was just thinking about my grandma. She'd never just sit and wait for help. She'd go up to it. Maybe we should."

Mr. Vega looked up and appeared to consider it.

Before he spoke, Robbie broke in. "Mr. Vega. We should go to shaft alley. I learned about it?"

"Shaft Alley?"

"I took tour of the engine room on the 3d day. I was told that shaft alley is where the propeller shafts leave the hull, nowhere in the ship is the steel thinner, it's only 1 inch thick. I've seen the door leading to it. We work our way up, deck by deck to the engine room."

He shook his head, looking uneasy. "I don't know."

A tall, frail, white haired elderly man of about 80 years old, stepped forward. "The boy's right?"

Mr. Vega looked at the old man? "And you are?"

He stepped forward and shook Mr. Vega's hand. "I'm Bob Judkins, I may not look much like now, but I'm a 24 year Navy veteran. I'll be brutally honest. I know a bit about ships and I'll tell you. Ships like this aren't designed to float upside down. You see, it's not a matter of IF the ship will sink, it's a matter WHEN the ship will sink? My best guess is that we have less than 12 hours before this tub and everyone on it will be on a one way trip to the bottom."

Though the thought of sinking terrified Mr. Vega, he wasn't quite convinced. He then looked to the purser who was nearby. "Shouldn't we go up?"

"NO!" Boomed the purser. "It's much too dangerous. I can't have any of you crawling around the ship. It's much too dangerous. I forbid any attempt to do so. Our rescuers will come to us!"

Bob glared at the purser. "Unsafe? You think it's Unsafe? You're a purser, which is essentially a gloried innkeeper. You run the hotel part of the ship. What do you know about ships? I'm retired Lieutenant Commander of the US navy and an experienced diver. This ship won't stay afloat for long. What you expecting? Help from the Captain. He and all the other ships' officers who were above us are now below us, THEY'RE ALL DEAD!"

Having his authority and judgment challenged, only further angered the purser. "THAT'S NOT TRUE." He then shouted to everyone in the room. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM. STAY HERE, I ORDER IT! YOU GO OFF TO SEARCH FOR AN EXIT, YOU WILL DIE! STAYING HERE IS YOUR ONLY HOPE!"

David, who was not impressed by the pursers reaction in the slightest, turned to Bob. "You sold me Bob. That fool doesn't know squat. Permit me to introduce myself, I'm Detective Sergeant, David Vega, LAPD. Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you David."

Andre stepped forward. "I'm in."

Cat and Robbie who were holding hands stood up. "Count us in too."

Jade who was still broken, suddenly remembered Beck's last words.

_"Be strong, find her, love her, cherish her, don't be afraid of love. Ok"_

"Be strong, Find her." Jade said suddenly standing up. She still thought Tori was dead, but Becks words somehow spurred her into action.' "I'm in, as well."

Bob nodded. "I'm an old geezer, but if you'll let me, I'll go as well."

David took a deep breath, said a quiet and desperate prayer for his daughter's safety and looked up to the overhang, where Akers was standing some 20 feet up. "Ok then. Let's get started."

**Jade's in bad shape, she watched Beck die, can't find Tori, will she be strong and find her love? Keep reading and find out.**

**Pretty emotional stuff. I even threw in a little Bade moment for you nice people.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. I love hearing what you think?**

**The chapter title came from the Blue Oyster Cult song of the same name.**


	4. One Way Out

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 4 – One way out.**

**No One's POV**

The first thing David needed to do, was to find a way to get up to the ledge where Akers was standing. Then they could go through the door right behind it and onto the galley.

"Think, Think." He muttered, trying to focus on the living and not Tori. He could do nothing for Tori, but could do something for her friends.

He then turned his gaze, to the large metal Christmas tree that lay just a few yards away. Its basic structure was a large pole with metal spokes going out. Ignoring the tinsel and other decorations, he concluded it could serve as a crude ladder.

He turned to Bob and Andre' and the others assembled. "We'll use that Christmas tree, climb up. Come on. Let's lean it against the balcony."

David Vega, Bob, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade and a few others goaded on by Cat, slowly managed to get the tree and lean the very top against the balcony.

"Akers" David shouted. "Could you get something to secure the top of the tree" To that door handle handle behind you."

"Yes Sir." Akers said, before he disappeared in the door.

He then turned to several of the other Hollywood Arts students. "Ok, we're going to go up one at a time."

A girl named Erin Hapwell, who Jade knew from her music theory class shook her head. "No. I'm staying here. I'm staying with the purser. It's not safe."

She was joined by several of the others who all refused to go.

"No, I'm going up there." One said.

"I'm listening to the purser." Another said.

David looked over to Krya, Ryder and Nicole who looked undecided. "How about you?"

Kyra spoke up. "I don't know."

"It's secure sir." Called down Akers at this point.

Looking up, they could see he had secured the tree with a table cloth.

David turned to Andre, looking a bit frustrated. "Get the girls started up. I can't get the others to go."

Andre turned away just as Skowitz came over to speak with David.

"Cat, you can be first. Just climb up slowly. One spoke at a time, when you get to the top Akers will help you. Then just wait inside the doorway.

Jade who, while still very distraught about Tori's apparent death, looked at the ones who chose to stay behind with contempt.

"So you're just going to stay behind and die."

They just backed away.

After David finished speaking with Sikowitz, Jade could see he looked even more upset.

"Attention People." He shouted. "That is the only way. Please I beg you to come."

"NO!" One man shouted.

"You can go off and die, we're staying safe here." A woman shouted.

"You should listen to the purser and not get those kids killed! What kind of cop are you anyay." Yet another voice shouted.

No one else stepped forward.

David sighed and looked so see Cat was halfway up the tree. "Bob, you're next. Looks like it's just us."

Jade looked over at Sikowitz. "You can go up with me."

Sikowitz shook his head, in a rather sad fashion. "I can't"

Jade was puzzled and began to tear up again. "Why?"

"Some of our kids are hurt. Alexis McBean, has a broken leg, just to name one. I can't leave them, nor the ones that have chosen to stay behind. I 've talked with David and he's doing the right thing by leading you out, but I'm responsible for these students." Sikowitz said with a tone of seriousness, that Jade had never seen before.

Jade realized at that moment that this was probably the last time she would ever see her favorite teacher. It was yet another mental blow.

"You can't you're my favorite teacher. You can't die." Jade wailed, as she began to cry even harder.

Sikowitz smiled and hugged Jade. "I know what may happen. I know. But I will not abandon the ones, that can't leave. You need to go. Go and be the great actress that I know you will be."

"NO!"

A tear appeared in his eye. "Yes Jade, You need to go. Tori may still be alive. You need to find her."

Jade just cried, not wanting to lose anyone else.

Sikowitz walked Jade to the base of the Christmas tree. They could Cat had just reached the top, Bob was being helped by Robbie and were about halfway up. "Come on Jade. Go. You're my best student and my favorite. Go. "

Jade sadly grabbed the base of the tree.

As Jade started to climb, Sikowitz shouted. "Jade. If I don't make it. In my desk at Hollywood Arts is a copy of the play "A streetcar named desire." It was my fathers. He was a prop man during the original Broadway run. It's signed by Marlon Brando, Jessica Tandy, Kim Hunter and Karl Malden and the rest of the original Broadway cast. I want you to have it."

Jade nodded and wiped her tears, her heart breaking even further.

While Jade was talking to Sikowitz, Andre looked with dismay at his classmates who refused to go. But sitting nearby was a young woman of about 20. She was Asian with long black hair and very pretty. He had remembered seeing her two or three times and each time she was alone. He had actually liked her.

Wanting to get someone to go, he walked up to the woman, who looked pensive and a bit scared.

Andre decided maybe some charm would work. Smiling he extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Andre Harris, I've been wanting to meet you."

The woman looked up and made a half smile. "Hi, I guess. I'm May Deng."

"May, I've seen and actually wanted to talk to you, I didn't at first as I thought you may have been with someone. I wasn't sure."

May shook her head. "No. I'm alone. I'm taking a semester off from College and decided to treat myself to this cruise."

Andre kneeled down. "I know we just met, but you seem nice. Why don't you come with us?"

"I…I..don't know."

"Come on." Andre smiled. "Look my grandma is half Cajun. She will be so happy to see me come back, she'll cook a feast you won't believe. Boiled Crawfish, Rice and Gravy, Jambalaya the works. The smells and the taste will blow you away. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Yes, I guess. I've never had Cajun food. I'm Chinese, I'm more familiar with Peking Duck. But it does sound good."

Andre stood up and taking a chance, took May's hand and helped her up. "Well now's your chance. Come with me, our feast awaits."

May looked up and at Andre's charming smile. She wasn't even sure if it was the talk of the food or what else, but she nodded.

"It better be good, Andre."

Andre grinned. "It will be. I promise."

Andre led May to the tree and introduced her to Tori's father.

"Mr. Vega, This is May, she's joining us."

David felt a small measure of relief that at least one person decided to join them. By now, Cat, Bob and Robbie are already on the ledge and Jade was just reaching it.

He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, May, I'm David Vega. You can go next. Andre will follow you."

As Andre and May started up the tree, David walked over to Sikowitz. "I'm not sure what to say, I feel bad leaving you behind."

Sikowitz, shook David's hand. "You're doing the right thing. God be with you. Now go, get my students to safety."

David choked up slightly. "I'll do it. God be with you as well."

Jade at this point had reached the top and again shot Ryder, Kyra and Nicole a look of contempt as she knew they were throwing their lives away. It only made them look even more like losers in her mind.

David turned and ran to the tree and started to climb. It was very awkward and slightly difficult as the spokes jutted out all around the tree, not to mention the tinsel and decorations. He still felt horrible guilt for leaving people behind, but knew that it was the only way.

After a few moments he reached the top. It was originally an overhang over the doors leading to the galley. The others had already gone through the doors.

Stepping up and through he found himself by the remains of small desk that probably was the Maitre d's. A few feet beyond was several shelves and a whole ton of table cloths and napkins scattered about. It was the linen service area.

Just then Kyra, who's did not like Jade's look of contempt one bit, turned to Ryder and Nicole. "Come on, we're going. I'll be dammed if Jade lives and I don't"

Ryder and Nicole both nodded and made for the tree.

One of Kyra's friends, Ashley, who was injured pretty badly, called out. "Krya, please don't leave me."

"You're on your own Ashley." Kyra said dismissively, before she started to climb the tree herself.

David and the rest of the group had reached the door to the galley, but encountered a problem. An automatic fire door closed. They could open it, but wasn't sure if it was safe on the other side. Jade and the others waited along the wall, while David felt the door to see if it was hot.

Just then they heard a huge explosion which rocked the boat. Suddenly a chorus of panicked screams came from the ballroom.

"STAY HERE!" He shouted, before running back to the balcony.

Looking down, he could see an explosion had ruptured part of the far wall and a huge jet of water was now streaming into the room, rapidly filling it.

But worse was the fact that both Kyra and Nicole had slipped and were both hanging on to the edge of the balcony.

Ryder knelt down and grabbed Nicole hand just as David reached down and grabbed Kyra.

At the same time, Ryder was desperately trying to pull Nicole up.

"HELP ME RYDER PLEASE. I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE" The utterly terrified Nicole screamed.

With all his strength, he started to pull her up. Only to have her abruptly slip out of his hands. She looked him straight in the eyes as she fell, a look of complete terror on her face.

Nicole fell 20 feet and landed on the edge of one of the light fixtures. He could see her head hit hard and her body fall to one side, face down in the water. She remained motionless, after that.

David who had just gotten Kyra to safety, saw Nicole fall, but was unable to help in time. Kyra as soon as she got to the top, ran through the door, not paying attention to Nicole's scream, as she fell.

Looking over at Ryder, he could see the boy was staring down at Nicole with a horrified expression on his face, his had still extended.

"Damm!" he cursed.

Ryder didn't move, he actually looked paralyzed.

By now about 15 men and women down in the ballroom all started to climb the tree at once. Already the water was over a foot deep in the room. Almost everyone in the room was beginning to panic and scream.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Shouted David.

But they didn't listen and kept climbing and sure enough the combined weight pulled the tree, snapping the table cloth. The tree and everyone on it fell backwards into the water.

In addition to that, the tree must have hit something and broke in two.

Looking down he could see Sikowitz, trying to get one of his injured students out of the water.

For a moment the two men's eyes met.

Sikowtz mouthed, "GO!"

It was the most horrible situation he had ever been in. Nothing in his police training had even remotely prepared him for this. It was a heartbreaking sight and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that if he lived, this sight would haunt him all his days.

Looking down he could see the still catatonic Ryder starring down at Nicole, who was still motionless and face down in the water. That spurred him into action.

He roughly shook the boy. "We've got to go, NOW!"

"Nicole?" He said, half in shock.

"She's dead and so will we, if we don't move, NOW GO" He shouted, as he shoved Ryder through the door way.

David Vega then stepped up into the door way and for a moment watched helplessly as the water kept filling the room. He could barely stand to watch it. A moment later, he did what was probably the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life.

He closed the door and walked away.

Arriving at the galley door, he found everyone staring at him.

"The Ballroom is flooding. There's nothing we can do."

"What do we do now!" Snapped Kyra. "Is there fire on the other side of that door? Now What?"

"Jade who had been, utterly quiet suddenly roared to life. "SHUT UP!"

Bob felt the door. "It feels warm, but not blazing hot. I think there was a fire, but hopefully it's small or out."

"We don't have much of a choice."

"Everyone step back, away from the door." He shouted.

As everyone backed away he yanked the door open. No fire rushed out, but they were greeted by a charred smell and a small amount of smoke.

Stepping inside the main galley, David saw a hellish sight. The kitchen of course was upside down, the stoves and prep tables were suspended from the ceiling, some of their burners still on.

Around the room lay tons of broken dishes, plates, cabinets, knives in piles. There were also burnt and charred bodies everywhere.

He could tell a flash fire had gone through the kitchen. It was quick, sudden and killed everyone in the galley.

"My god." He thought.

"Aker's?" David then called out.

"Yes Sir," Said Akers from the doorway.

"How do we get to Broadway. I see at least 3 ways out of this room."

Akers pointed to a grey metal door at the far side of the kitchen. "That way sir. One of the two other ways, leads to the coolers and storage and the other leads to the bow."

David poked his head out. "It's really nasty in here. Lot's of bodes, lots of sharp objects. We're going to go through the kitchen single file and I'll lead. "

Andre looked at the Ryder, who looked rather shell shocked. He was just staring at his hand.

"Mr. Vega, what happened out there?"

"Ryder was trying to pull Nicole up, but she slipped out of his hands. She fell."

Jade, who was deep in mourning herself, looked to Kyra, who despite the death of a friend, looked more annoyed, then saddened. She then looked to Ryder, who looked even more destroyed than she was.

So much so, she almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Jade barely knew what she was doing. She was sure Tori was dead, but more than anything wanted to be wrong.

She looked over to Cat and Robbie who were quietly talking. Robbie was saying how lucky Rex was being back at home. Cat was talking about eating at Bot's, with her friend Sam.

David then started to lead them through the kitchen. They went single file, with David, then Akers, Andre, May, Cat, Robbie, Jade, Kyra and Bob who slowly helping along the nearly catatonic Ryder.

Jade waited her turn and stepped through. Jade had already seen her share of dead bodies today, now she was seeing more. Only these ones had been burnt up. The stench of charred flesh flooded her nostrils, causing her to want to wretch.

Suddenly she looked over and could see Robbie throwing up ahead of her.

They made their way single file around the rubble and careful not to walk into any of the stoves or prep tables that were hanging from the ceiling. Of course they had to avoid stepping on the bodies. Ahead he could hear Andre talking to May. May was talking about how she wanted be a teacher.

"Maybe I should have died. Drowned in the ball room with everyone else. I deserve it." Jade said quietly to herself.

Part of her wanted to, a huge part of her. Just sneak back and drown herself. Join Tori in death. Or at least attone for her sins against Tori by doing so.

"Move it fatso, you're holding up the line." Came a nudge from behind.

Jade turned and could see it was Kyra. That snapped Jade out of her sad reverie.

"There are lots of knives in here, lying around. It'd be a shame if you happened to fall on one." Jade hissed, before moving on.

Tori was dead and Jade just kept going, though she really didn't know why, or even what the point was.

It took them a bit of time to all make it through the ruined galley to the door on the other side. Everyone had to step carefully, but the all made it.

They found themselves standing at the end of a hallway. At the other end was a set double doors. To the left was a stairway going up, but being upside down there were no steps, only a smooth surface which was originally the underside of the stairs.

"Akers, Those doors, where do they go?" Asked David.

"The crew's mess sir. That's a dead end."

"Up then."

As the group made its way down the corridor to the stairs, Jade found herself drifting back to the back.

David made his way up the stairs and threw down a fire hose to help the others up.

That part of her that wanted to die was moving her back. While everyone was occupied getting up the stairs she could slip away, return to the ballroom and drown herself.

As she made her way to the door she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Bob.

"We need to go forward, not back." He said in a friendly tone.

"I have nothing to live for. My Tori's missing." Jade said, lowering her head.

He sighed. "I can't say I know your situation, but I can tell you that you're alive and life matters, it always matters. You said she's missing. We'll we're going through the ship. We may find her. Just keep going."

"I won't find her. It's impossible."

Deciding to risk injecting some humor, Bob said. "I never thought I'd sleep with two US Army Nurses at the same time. But I did it. Impossible, is the possible sometimes."

The odd statement caused Jade to tilt her head in confusion. "What?"

"Saigon, 1967, Two sweet blondes, Mary and Tammy. Look, don't give up. I know it's hard. It's a horrid cliché, but one foot in front of the other. Please."

Jade nodded, and found herself picturing, two naked army nurses.

She looked over to Ryder who though slowly coming to his senses, however just kept staring at his hand and muttering "She fell." Meanwhile Krya, was demanding to climb up the stairs next.

"Besides, you want to let that nitwit survive and not you."

That actually made sense to Jade, who then stepped forward to wait her turn to get up the stairs.

"Thank you Bob."

Soon, David, Cat, May, Kyra and Robbie had made it up the stairway. Bob insisted on going last.

Jade was next and as she stepped forward she heard a rushing sound behind her.

He stomach dropped to see it was water starting to flow out of the kitchen into the hallway.

The elderly Bob, who kept his cool shouted. "Let's step it up, the water's caught up with us."

Again Beck's words came through her mind.

_"Be strong"_

Feeling a burst of adrenaline, Jade grabbed Ryder and tied the fire hose around his waist.

"Pull him up. NOW!"

As they started to pull him, up the first of the water, which was carrying apples, potatoes a few pots and one body, reached her feet. It was ungodly cold. She felt like tiny knives were piercing her feet.

Jade turned to Bob. "You're next, old timer."

"Ladies, first, I insist." He protested.

Feeling a bit like herself, she snapped back. "I don't care what you insist. You're fucking next."

Bob smiled. "That's the spirit."

Ryder was quickly hauled up and the line was sent down. By now the water was up to Jade's knees.

She tied him off and then pushed him as he was taken up to the next level. The water was rising fast and not wanting to wait, Jade tried and grabbed the upside down railing and with all her strength, pulled herself up. She then grabbed a higher point and within a few seconds made it up.

Sadly the stairway only went up one level. The stairway came to top, at the end of a small corridor. There was one near the stairs door marked.

_"Electrical."_

Following the corridor down a short ways, it came to a T.

Akers pointed to the left. "This way to Broadway."

They walked down the corridor. Of course since they were walking on the ceiling, they had to avoid the girders, pipes and lights. So that slowed them down a bit. About 15 yards down the corridor their hearts sank, when they saw the corridor was blocked.

An explosion somewhere,had twisted metal and some of the girders into a huge mass of steel and wreckage. There was no way though.

"Back the other way." David shouted.

David ran back down the corridor down the other branch but it soon ended in a large yellow, metal door.

As he quickly started to think of a way to get the door open, Bob slowly made his way up.

"David, You can't go that way?'

"Why?"

Bob pointed to the top of the door. "It's supposed to be a watertight door. But like the ship, it's very old."

Looking up, they could see a tiny stream of water coming down the door from the very top.

David lowered his head. "Oh no."

"What's the problem? Why can't we go through." Barked Kyra.

Bob frowned. "Well, my rude young lady, the problem is that since water is leaking from the top of the door, it's obvious that the entire compartment beyond that door is flooded. We open that; we'd drown in a matter of seconds."

May who was standing near the stairs with Andre, suddenly shouted. "The water is almost at the top of the stairs."

Desperate, David looked to Akers, "Is there any other way out of this section. That door marked electrical."

"No sir, there is no other way out of this section." He said, his face falling.

Kyra poked David in the chest. "Thanks for getting us in a dead end. What now hero cop!"

David was doing his best to be focused and not dwell on Tori's absence. But a sense of panic began to surge in him. He had no other ideas what to do.

"We're done." He concluded, with a deep sigh.

The group just stood there, pretty much knowing they were finished. No one said a word, even the very annoyed looking Kyra. All of a sudden, Cat's voice rang out from near where the passage was blocked by the explosion.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT THIS?"

**The chapter title is from the Allman Brothers, Song of the same Name.**

**What of Tori? Keep Reading.**


	5. California Dreaming

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, and it's characters are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Morning after.**

**Chapter 5 – California Dreaming**

**Tori's POV**

Slowly I became aware.

"Where am I?" was my first thought.

"What happened?"

I didn't know.

I realized, I was lying on a cold surface.

I started to move, slowly shifting onto my left side. Just as I did, a blinding flash of pain surged through my arm and shoulder. I quickly screamed in agony.

The blast of pain, besides being excruciating, had the small beneficial effect of bringing me partially to my senses.

A jumble of words suddenly popped into my head.

"Ship…..Jade….party….anger….fleeing….stairs….alarm…falling…..nothing."

I opened my eyes and tried to move my left arm. I was rewarded with another blast of intense pain, causing me to scream once again. I hurt elsewhere too, my knee hurt, I had a splitting headache and I ached pretty much everywhere.

My eyes began to focus and I could make out a dim light. My mind was still cloudy and I was still half out of it.

I could finally see and realized I was lying down on what appeared to be a stairway landing.

"Stairs" I was using the stairs. I was going away form "Jade", that's it.

My arm and shoulder are throbbing with pain.

Looking around, a few questions slowly formed in my head. Why is there carpeting on the underside of the stairway landing above me. Why is the landing I'm on, not carpeted.

Most importantly, why are the railings for the stairway mounted on the underside of the stairs. I could not comprehend why.

The lights on the wall, they are near the floor, aren't lights usually near the ceiling.

I tried to think it through, but my mind quickly was clouded by the pain.

Concentrating though the pain, I managed to remember a bit. I was on a ship, at a party, I was angry at Jade. I left. I ran down the stairs."

"Alarm"

Wait, I heard an alarm of some kind. I don't hear it now.

Then…

Then I remember falling, backwards and then…

Nothing.

Searching my mind, I still couldn't quite piece together what happened. My memory is jumbled and hazy. So much pain, I'm surprised I can think at all.

"I'm Tori. I have a sister Trina, my dad…."

"Dad. Where's dad."

"HELP!" I yelled. "HELP ME!"

There was no response.

I lay there in pain, pondering the bizzare stairway, my pain and why no one was coming to my aid. I yelled several more times but no response.

I knew I needed to find some help. I shifted again, being careful not to move my left arm. It hurt like hell anyway.

After about 5 minutes, I managed to stand up. I was unsteady on my feet, but I managed to stand. I almost passed out from the pain, but I managed it.

Looking at my arm, i noticed it was covered in blood from a huge cut. I felt up my arm and much to my horror realized I had a break of some kind on my upper arm. Nor could I move my shoulder.

My arm is broken and I can't move my shoulder.

I felt more and realized I had a gash on my head, half my face was covered in dried blood.

"What happened?"

Still dazed and needing assistance I headed down. I was headed down to begin with, to my cabin. I was slow going. I found, my right need hurt badly and I limped as a result. That too was covered in blood.

I stumbled down a flight and on the landing below spotted a man in white coveralls. He was sitting on the floor. He wasn't doing anything, other than looking down at the floor rather intensely.

"Hello?" I called out.

The man didn't move so much as a muscle.

"Could you help me?"

Again, he didn't respond.

Funny time to be sleeping.

I made my way down to him. He was a member of the ships' crew. His nametag read

_"Colin O'Leary, Ireland."_

I tapped him. "Colin, could you help me."

As soon as I did, he slumped over onto his side. Out of it as I was, I couldn't help but notice the unusual angle his neck was, when he slumped over.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S DEAD!" I shrieked backing up. I did so and banged my left arm against the wall.

Again I felt an agonizing blast of pain. Though I was angry at Jade, I found myself wanting her with me. I was getting scared.

"JADE!" I cried out, but as always no response.

I tried to think it all through but I still couldn't grasp what was going on. Something was very wrong.

I really needed help, so I kept going down to the next level. There was a door, strangely it was several inches off the ground and the door handle was up near my head.

I pushed the door open and walked into a grey hallway. It was one of the ones for crew only I think.

Like everything else it was odd, lights, pipes and girders ran the length of the floor and the ceiling was carpeted, It was dimly lit with a steel door to my right and a passageway to my left. I stumbled left and no more than 10 feet found another body. It was a woman with dark hair in a maids uniform, she was covered in blood.

Panic began to rise in me.

"HELP!" I shouted.

This time, I got a response. It was a low moan coming from down the passageway.

"Hello", I said as I made my way. Each step brought me more pain, in my arm and knee. My head still hurt.

I began to cry and came upon a third body. But just beyond that the corridor had a side corridor off to the left. I looked down and saw part of it had collapsed, it was dark. I couldn't go that way.

I heard the moan again, coming from that direction.

Stumbling down I found a man who face was full of blood, he looked hurt really bad. He was wearing the uniform of one of the ships officers.

"Hello"

The man's eyes snapped open and looked at me. "You a passenger?" he gasped in an American accent.

"Yes, I'm Tori Vega. I woke up in the stairway around the corner, I fell and got knocked out, I think my arm is broken. What Happened?"

He groaned briefly. "We've capsized, flipped over. We're upside down in the water."

Only now did a clearer picture of what happened started to form in my head. I must have been flung backwards in the stairway when the ship tipped over.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know. I heard the alarm, I was heading to my emergency station and then wham. Something must have hit us. A big wave, probably."

"Oh my god!" I then looked at him. "You look hurt, can I do anything for you?"

"I can't feel my legs, I think my back is broken."

My panic level rose further, almost matching my pain. "Who are you?"

"I'm Steven Milland, chief security officer"

Suddenly I thought of the party, Jade, my dad and my friends. Were they OK?

"My god, my girlfriend, my dad, my friends, I was at the party in the ballroom, I need to get to them?"

Steven shook his head. "No you can't"

"Why?"

"We're not far from there? I heard an explosion a little while ago. I heard an explosion and lots of screams. Then silence. I haven't heard anything from that compartment since. It's flooded , I'm sure of it. I'm sorry, but your friends are dead."

I suddenly sank to my knees as the gravity of my situation came over me. I was alone, hurt, Jade and all my friends were dead."

Jade was dead.

Just thinking that, caused me more pain that my arm ever did. I said those horrid things to her and now she's dead. My dad's dead. Becks, dead, Cat's dead. It felt like a hammer blow to my very soul. All I wanted to do was die.

"They're all dead!" I said, beginning to sob.

Filled with utter despair, I cried….my world was crushed, destroyed utterly.

"Tori?" Steven said.

I was too busy falling apart to listen to him. At this point, I pretty much gave up and knew I was going to die too.

"TORI!" He shouted with great effort that seemed to cause him great pain.

I looked at him and wiped my tears. "What?"

"Listen to me. Listen. You can still make it. "

"How?" I said, still half hysterical.

"I'm sure a rescue is coming, but you need to get to them. You're only chance is to get to the engine room. Shaft alley. The hull is really thin there, they can cut through easily. You must! The door is in the center bottom, now top of the engine room. You can't miss it. Its where the propeller shafts go out. You need to try. Maybe you can find another survivor to help you. It's your only chance."

"I can't…I'm going to die."

"Can you do something for me Tori?"

That caught my attention. "What!"

Steven suddenly became emotional. "My back is broken. I'm not getting out of here. My daughter Grace. She's only 9." He started to choke up as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm never going to see her again. I was lying here and recorded a message on my cell phone for her. My wife Meg too. Please take my phone to them. Please….it's my only chance to say goodbye to my little girl and my wife please."

His desperate plea, suddenly gave me a will to live. It gave me a purpose. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was the thought of a little girl who's waiting for her daddy. Much like my grief, from the fact that I knew my own father was dead.

"Ok. I'll do it. I'll try."

He pulled it out of his pocket and held it out, tears streaming down his face. "It's one of the really good ones. It's waterproof, you don't have to worry if it gets wet. Just put it in your purse. My wife, her name is Meg Milland and we live in Miami, Florida. Please tell her and Grace, I love them and will always."

That nearly killed me, I had to do this. I had to try.

"How do I get there?"

"Up? Go up. Go to the stairs you were at, go up 5 decks, then take a right, take the 2nd corridor to your right. That will take you to Broadway."

"Broadway?"

"It's a long passage way that runs from the bow to the engine room. That will take you where you need to be. Once you reach Broadway, go left. It's a straight shot to the engine room. Now go. Leave now! The ship will soon start to settle and flood. You need to be ahead of the water. Got it."

I shook my head and tried to collect what was left of my wits. "Got it."

I had hardly realized my small purse was still over my shoulder, so I slipped the phone inside with mine and struggled to get back up.

"Thank you Steven."

He smiled and began to choke up. "Just get my phone to my wife and Grace, tell my daughter to be good, listen to her mama and say her prayers. Grow up strong and smart, Make daddy proud."

It was heartbreaking. My heart was already broken, but this was nearly too much.

"I will, I promise."

"Now get out of here, Get your ass to the engine room. That's an order."

My heart heavy, I turned around and though still in terrible pain, started to make my way back.

Back to the stairs and hopefully up to the engine room and freedom.

It was slow going, very slow. Despite my purpose, my will to live. I was in horrendous pain. Every step was an effort.

I made it back to the stairs and just as I did, I felt the ship rock along with the sound of yet another explosion. That did nothing for my confidence. Slowly I trudged on, past the dead crewman and back to here I started.

Besides the next step, all I could think of was Jade. I Had been angry at her, but all I could think of was that she was dead.

As slowly went up the stairs all I did was cry. I wanted to take my words so badly, it hurt. Maybe I should have let her explain. All I knew was that, both she and my father were dead. My heart was completely broken.

The only thing keeping me going, was me getting that phone to that little girl. Fortunately the stairs were passable, though contained no less than 4 bodies. I was the only one in the stairway who survived. It took what seemed forever for me to get up the 5 decks. 10 minutes, 40 minutes an hour I just don't know I paused several times cause my pain level got too high. My knee was hurting causing me to limp, everytime I moved my left arm, my pain level went off the charts and my head was pounding.

Finally I reached the top. It was then, the gurgling sound of water alerted me to the fact that, there was now water some 3 decks below me and it appeared to be slowly rising. That did nothing for my confidence, heartbreak or near sense of panic.

Looking away from the water, I could see there was a door in front of me. It was a grey door marked

"Crew members only."

Of course the door and the sign were upside down but easily readable. I pushed the door open to find another passage way. The walls were grey and it looked very utilitarian. It had also been severely damaged by an explosion of some kind.

I needed to take a right which was good, as the way to the left was totally wrecked. I looked over and saw a mass of rubble and 2 or 3 mutilated bodies. It was a ghastly sight.

I worked my way to the right, trying to not step or trip on the pips and girders that ran across the floor. I tripped at least once, that was horribly painful.

As I lay there, I heard yet another explosion and much to my horror, the lights around me suddenly went out. I was in pitch blackness.

Had I not been half out of my mind with grief and pain, I would have remembered my phone had a flashlight app. I didn't. I knew I needed to go right at the second corridor, but had no idea how far ahead it was. I got up and tried to move forward, only to trip again and fall.

I didn't scream, but it was horribly painful. My spirits suddenly sank. How was I to get anywhere in the dark.

Sitting alone, in the dark, I sat down and began to sob.

"Jade!" cried.

I was done for, I knew it. I was going to die her alone. That little girl would never get the message from her daddy, I'd never see my mom, dad or Trina again. I broke down in total despair. I had no hope, left.

As I sobbed in the dark, I soon became aware of a faint sound. Desperate for any hope, I strained my ears and much to my shock it was faint singing. Listening harder, I could just make out the words.

_Stepped into a church I passed along the way  
>Well, I got down on my knees and I began to pray<br>You know the preacher likes the cold he knows I'm gonna stay  
>California dreaming on such a winters` day<em>

Either I've died, gone mad from the pain or someone, no actually more than one someone's are singing the song. California Dreaming by the Mama's and the Papa's. Though I noted that the song was being sung in particularly mournful manner.

Spurred on what was probably the last of my sanity evaporating, I stumbled further, towards the singing. As the singing became clearer, I swore I heard Jade's beautiful voice.

Now I know I've died or gone mad.

_All the leaves a brown and the sky is grey  
>I've been for a walk on a winters` day<br>If I didn't tell her I could leave today  
>California dreamin` on such a winters day<br>On such a winters day, on such a winters day. _

Stumbling in the dark, tripping I kept going. Towards the sound. Soon that song ended and suprisngly it was replaced by another.

_It's quarter to three, there's no one in the place except you and me_  
><em> So, set 'em up, Joe, I got a little story you oughta know<em>  
><em> We're drinkin', my friend, to the end of a brief episode<em>  
><em> Make it one for my baby and one more for the road<em>

I could make out 2 or 3 voices, I had to be mad. Now I was hearing Frank Sinatra.

_I got the routine, so drop another nickel in the machine_  
><em> I'm feelin' so bad, wish you'd make the music pretty and sad<em>  
><em> Could tell you a lot, but you've got to be true to your code<em>  
><em> So, make it one for my baby and one more for the road<em>

I followed the sound, tripping 3 more times, but it was getting louder and louder. Around a corner and then another, finally I could see a light.

I stumbled towards it, exhausted and in nearly unbearable pain.

I had just enough strength to stumble into the light, where I promptly passed out.

**Has Tori gone mad, died or what?**

**The chapter title is from the Mama's and the Papa's song of the same name. I don't own the rights to that song or One for my baby either. **


	6. Lodi

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Morning After.**

**Chapter 6 – Lodi**

**No One's POV**

Desperately needed any kind of option, David ran back over to Cat. She was standing a few feet from the section of passage that was blocked by the explosion. David arrived to see that cat was pointing at a square metal hatch about a foot and a half across, just above the floor. It had been painted white, the same color of the walls and not noticed at first.

Stenciled on the hatch in small, faded, red letters was.

_"Ventilation access 56-B"_

"Couldn't that be a way out Mr. Vega." Cat said, looking rather proud of her discovery.

David smiled. "I think so, good find. Must be an access to the ships ventilation system."

Robbie put his hand around Cat and kissed her on the cheek. "That's my girl, finding a way out."

Cat looked slightly embarrassed for a moment by the display of affection, but after the awkward moment passed smiled even further.

David walked to the hatch and pulled the two metal handles holding it shut and yanked the hatch open .

Beyond was a small round opening, fortunately big enough for a person to crawl through. It was dark, but in the distance he could see a very dim light of some kind.

"OK everyone, this is the way out. Follow me."

Kyra was the first to respond. "Go in there, you're crazy. It's dark, dirty and it smells."

May who looked like a very proper person normally, snapped back. "I don't know you, but you're not helping. Perhaps you'd rather go back down the stairs and drown. I doubt any of us would mind."

Kyra looked shocked and stepped back. The others all smiled to one degree or another.

Andre grinned. "You'll fit in well with us."

"Ok, people." David announced. "I'll go first, one at a time after me. I wish there was another way, but this is it."

The elderly and unshakeable Bob chimed in. "He's right, everyone, just go one at a time and remain calm."

Not wanting to wait, David crawled into the ventilation duct. Kyra was right as he found it was dark , dirty and had a unidentifiable but rather rank stench. He wondered if this duct had been cleaned since 1939, when the ship was built.

David crawled on and on, quietly praying again that this would lead somewhere. He crawled through the unpleasant pipe and noticed it branched off in several places, but each branch was too small. Behind him the others started, with Jade and May directly behind him. Much to his surprise, Jade didn't complain one bit. Knowing her, he half expected her to bitch about some part of it.

The pipe went on for what he estimated some 20-30 yards and came to a large metal grate. Beyond it was an open space of some kind. He managed to turn himself around and with a few swift kicks, managed to kick the grate open.

Poking his head in, he realized it opened into a much larger, vertical shaft. It was round and at least 8 feet across, going both up and down. About 5 feet below them was churning water. Looking up he could see access ports like the one he was in going up at least 4 decks. There was also one light per level and metal latter that ran up next to each access port.

"Akers," he yelled, back. "How many decks up to Broadway?"

"3 sir."

"OK. People, we've got a ladder, we're going up, 3 decks. Single file. Andre, Help the other s."

David started up and rapidly climbed the ladder and went up 3 decks. Looking down, he could see Jade and May were part way up already. It wasn't easy climbing the metal ladder but they managed. He pulled at the grate, blocking the access shaft he prayed would lead to Broadway. Like below, it was a round shaft the a person could crawl through.

"I'm going through, keep it moving." David then vanished into the shaft.

So one at a time they went, Jade, May and Kyra were the first. Each made it up the ladder without problem. Kyra however complained constantly about how nasty the place was.

Andre reached the hole and waited on the ladder just below, as Bob started up. He was old and a bit frail, but seemed to push himself and made it up.

Next was Ryder, who while still looking freaked out, steadily made his way up the ladder. He like the others ahead of him, reached the top and vanished into the shaft leading out.

Cat emerged next. "Ok Cat, your turn." Andre announced.

Cat started then Akers, with Robbie following close behind.

Andre was last and down the pipe where he had come from was sure he heard the sound of water. The last group started up. Looking up Andre could see Ryder make it and go into the exit shaft.

The last group was about 2/3's of the way up when the ship was suddenly rocked by an explosion. The whole shaft shook and everyone on the ladder held on for dear life. But for Cat and Akers it wasn't enough.

Both of them lost their grip and fell screaming down into the water.

"CAT!" Andre screamed, which was followed by an explosion below them, blasting a shower of water up.

Not even thinking twice, Andre dived into the water and tried to find Cat or Akers, but it was dark and much to his dismay, neither seemed to be there.

Not wanting to give up, he tried and tried and tried. The shaft below them had blown up.

After the 8th, time diving under the water he came up to see Robbie on the ladder, just above the water. He looked profoundly sad.

"Andre…..They're gone!" He said with a cracking voice.

A new sound was heard, this time from water running out of the shaft they had originally came from.

"Damn!" Andre cursed, as he gripped the ladder and started to climb.

The pair climbed in silence, each focusing on the task at hand, climbing, not trying to think of the death of yet another friend. Andre reached the top and followed Robbie in, the shaft. Like the one below, it went on a about 20 yards and this one let to a simple metal grate which had been pushed aside. Beyond that was small side passage.

As Andre emerged, David smiled. "Found it, Broadway is just this way!"

He then noticed both the absence of Cat and Akers, not to mention the long faces of Robbie and Andre.

"What happened to Cat and Akers?"

Looking as if he had been struck, Andre said. "The explosion caused them to lose their grip. They fell in the water, they're gone."

Jade suddenly fumed and shoved Andre against the wall. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP THEM!"

"I TRIED!" He shouted back. "But the shaft blew up and they were gone….that's that."

Jade simply released him and began to cry, as she leaned up against wall and slumped to the ground.

David lowered his head and did his best to keep his composure.

He was soon distracted by movement. It was coming from Broadway, which was just down the corridor. Looking he could see it was another group of people. They were being led by one of the ship's crew. He recognized the man as the ship's doctor.

He also noticed they were heading toward the bow, which he had guessed was under water as the ship was slightly tilted toward the bow!

He ran to the doctor who was with a group of passengers of about 20 in number. Like their group they were all dressed in tuxes and dresses, like them they were now torn and dirty.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bow." The doctor responded.

"You can't. The Bow's underwater! We're sinking by the bow!"

"You don't know that!" He said, much like the purser, not looking happy to have his judgment challenged.

"We need to go to the engine room. Shaft Alley! It's our only chance."

"The engine room's destroyed. There's no chance."

Losing his ability to keep cool, David fumed. "Have you seen it?"

"No!, But I heard the explosion.

"So you haven't seen it?"

"Then you don't know that either! You're going the wrong way!"

He turned and looked to his group. "We're going to the bow! Ignore him! He doesn't know what he's doing!"

Already upset by the loss of Cat and Akers, this pushed David over the edge.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" He roared.

The doctors group looked at him as if he were mad, then kept going. One woman, who he recognized as the ship's nurse urged him to come. He shook his head.

Standing there, he watched the group walk further down the corridor. There was some rubble partially blocking the passage, so once they went around it, they were seen no more.

Turning round he saw his own group just starring at him. He had lost his cool which he didn't want.

David looked at the group whom were all staring at him. "THEY ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

"We should go with them." Barked Kyra. At least 2 or 3 of the group looked receptive to that idea.

He got right in Kyra's face, looking as he was about to punch her. "Shut the hell up and do what your fucking told. I'm in charge and I'll get you all to safety. "

He then closed his eyes took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then he got his composure back. He thought back to his police training. That his instructor said, one of the most important skills a cop needs is the ability to keep cool under the most stressful of situations.

"Tell you what. You all stay in the main passage, Broadway. I will go and find the engine room. If I don't find it, we'll go catch up with the doctors group. Give me 20 minutes. I don't return in that time or the water gets near, go with the doctors group without me. In the meantime, you all stay here. Got it!"

The group nodded and sat down. David then turned and walked toward the engine room.

Broadway was a long corridor with many doors. The nearest to them was the ship's barbershop. Like many other parts of the ship, it had suffered damage and a flash fire had must have gone down at least this part of it. Like everywhere else, there were bodies.

The group sat down and no one said anything. They were too exhausted to do anything. Looking at each other they could see that their dresses and tuxes were all dirty and torn, not to mention they themselves were dirty, tired and bruised up. Once on the ground, they all sat there motionless and no one said a word.

After about 2 minutes, Ryder unexpectedly stood up.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything we can use. A flashlight, some tools or something."

"We were told to stay here." Said, a very heartbroken sounding, Robbie.

"I'm not going far. I need to do something. I just can't sit here." He said in a rather agitated voice, before abruptly walking off.

May stood up, "I'll go with him. Better not travel alone and we could use some things."

The rest of the group was too tired to protest, Bob especially. They could tell he was once a very fit person, but when he was young. Now he was old and they could see, while he kept his cool, he was looking more and more tired."

Ryder went off looking for something useful. In reality he just needed to do something to keep the image of Nicole falling to her death off his mind. An image which haunted him horribly and weighed heavily on his mind. He scarcely paid the girl, May, any attention but didn't mind her coming along.

Looking around he passed a bathroom, the ships personnel office, but saw nothing. Finding a closet, door ajar, he opened it and thought it contained only janitorial supplies, he spotted a long length of rope that had been discarded in the corner.

"That could be of use" He muttered, as he slung it over his shoulder.

"Look, a flashlight." May said as she picked one up.

"Good. let's keep looking."

After a few minutes they found nothing and were about to turn back when he faintly heard a cry for help.

"Do you hear that?"'

"Yes." It was coming from around a corner.

Normally, Ryder would have scarcely cared about a cry for help, but in his mental state, he found he couldn't ignore it. It appealed to a part of him he didn't know existed.

"Come on."

He and May went around a corner and found what was the ship's laundry. The room was a mess, with some washing machines and dryers still bolted to the floor, now ceiling and some not. The whole room was filled with linens, racks and carts, scattered about. A whole pile of laundry, and laundry carts blocked the entrance.

"Help" Came a terrified cry.

Again it was call he couldn't ignore.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, someone's there. Help me, My legs are pinned, I'm inside."

"Who are you?" Called out May.

"I'm Anna, I work in the laundry. Can you help me please." Pleaded the voice.

"Should we get help?" Said May.

Ryder took a breath and for a moment, found he had a purpose. Something he desperately needed.

"No, we can do this. We'll dig out the doorway, get in there and hopefully we can get her free. Come on, let's dig this laundry out of the way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with the main group, Bob took one look at their dispirited expressions and said in a firm but grandfatherly type voice.<p>

"I know it's hard, I know you feel like you won't make it. You need to tell yourselves you will make it. If you tell yourself you're going to die, you'll probably do something to make it happen."

Kyra scoffed. "What, are you some expert on not dying?"

"Well, my rather rude and spoiled friend, I've been in few situations that looked just as grim. It's a matter of attitude. You're not dead, till your dead, my old commanding officer used to say."

Kyra, still didn't look impressed. "Oh I get it; you're some kind of big war hero. You knocked out 10 Nazi Tanks with a pistol, that's it."

Bob glared at Kyra for a moment. "I was 7 when the 2nd world war broke out. No, I'm just an old sailor; one who desperately wants to help you, mostly, nice young people out of this horrible situation. As far as heroes go. The real heroes are the ones who came back in boxes or didn't come back at all. Your teacher, Sikowitz. He stayed behind to stay with your hurt classmates cause he didn't' want to abandon them. That's a true hero."

Andre, Jade and Robbie quickly nodded in agreement.

"I just want to get out of this ship and get on with my life." Kyra snapped back.

"You may just escape, Krya. But I'll tell you one thing. You may escape this ship, but you'll never truly leave it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bob leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "I don't have to tell you what it means. One night you'll wake up and know exactly what I'm talking about."

The group remained quiet after that for several minutes, no one saying anything. Everyone was simply too worn out mentally and physically, not to mentioned too depressed, to do anything.

Andre found himself thinking about music; not Hip Hop which was his very favorite, but old music and one song stuck in his mind. It was song about a musician being stuck in a small town and not able to get out because he couldn't afford bus fare. He couldn't help think of the somewhat similar situation, he was in.

Off in the distance another explosion could be heard and they spotted some of the lights off in the distance go out.

He wasn't sure why, but he found himself desperately wanting to sing it. So he gave in and softly began to sing the song.

_Just about a year ago  
>I set out on the road<br>Seekin' my fame and fortune  
>Lookin' for a pot of gold<br>Thing got bad and things got worse  
>I guess you know the tune<br>Oh Lord, stuck in Lodi again _

The others looked at him strangely, except for Bob, who smiled.

"Lodi, by Credence Clearwater Revival. Saw them in 69, nice choice."

"He's singing, here! How stupid!" Kyra said in a critical tone of voice, interrupting Andre.

Bob's smile widened. "No, he's doing something crazy, to help cope with a crazy situation. It sounds strange, but it can help. I've seen other men do things just like that. Do something mad, in order to keep yourself from going mad. You keep singing, Andre."

Andre glared at Kyra and began to sing again.

_Rode in on the Greyhound  
>I'll be walkin' out if I go<br>I was just passin' through  
>Must be seven months or more<br>Ran out of time and money  
>Looks like they took my friends<br>Oh Lord, I'm stuck in Lodi again_

At this point, Jade, Bob and Robbie began to sing along. Kyra rolled her eyes and sulked.

_A man from the magazine  
>Said I was on my way<br>Somewhere I lost connections  
>Ran out of songs to play<br>I came into town, a one night stand  
>Looks like my plans fell through<br>Oh Lord, stuck in Lodi again_

_If I only had a dollar_  
><em>For every song I've sung<em>  
><em>Every time I had to play<em>  
><em>While people sat there drunk<em>  
><em>You know, I'd catch the next train<em>  
><em>Back to where I live<em>  
><em>Oh Lord, stuck in a Lodi again<em>  
><em>Oh Lord, I'm stuck in a Lodi again<em>

Jade, Robbie and Andre' found that singing that song, a song of being trapped, helped in some way. It was crazy but helped, them feel lift the weight of their grief and despair, for at least a few moments.

"I got one." Jade said, as she began to sing the beginning of the song California Dreamin' by the Mama's and the Papa's. That was a song about wanting to be home in warm LA. Something they could all relate too. They sang it, but with a more mournful quality.

After that song ended, Bob smiled again. "That's the spirit. I have one, keep up if you know the words, It's one for my Baby and one for the road by Frank Sinatra. Saw him at the Sand's in Vegas in the 60's

He began to sing and much to his surprise, Jade and Andre both knew the words. Robbie didn't, but hummed along with the melody.

The song continued and about half way through it, Robbie saw some movement out of the corner of his eye.

He turned, thinking it was probably nothing. Just then, the figure of a very bloodied and dazed woman stumbled out of the darkness. Her left arm, right knee and face were covered in blood. She looked like death, slightly warmed over.

She was so covered in blood, that it took him a moment to realize just who he was looking at.

"MY GOD! IT'S TORI!" He suddenly screeched.

Andre who was closest, jumped up and ran over. He got over to her just in time to catch the Latina, as she started fall to the ground.

**Sadly we lost Mr. Akers and Cat who plunged to their death in the ventilation shaft. But on a more positive note, Tori and Jade are reunited. What will happen next? Will they make it?**

**Keep Reading.**

**In case anyone wants to watch the original movie this story is based on. It is called "The Poseidon Adventure" It came out in 1972 and starred, Gene Hackman, Ernest Borgnine and Shelly Winters. See this one and not one of the remakes or the sequel. It's a real good movie and was nominated for 8 Academy Awards. Though it only won one. You can probably find it at your local video store.**

**I don't own the rights to the song, Lodi, by Credence Clearwater revival.**


	7. Tell me where it hurts

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**The Morning after **

**Chapter 7 – Tell me where it hurts.**

**No One's pov**

As Andre carefully eased Tori to the ground, Jade screamed. "TORI!" and ran over.

Jade seeing her girlfriend, looking like a refugee from one of the scissoring movies, was to put simply, very upset. The sight of the blood was nearly too much as she knew Tori could die simply as result of a loss of blood.

She grabbed Tori's hand and lifted her left arm, causing the unconscious Latina to immediately groan in pain.

Bob, immediately came over and placed a hand on Jade's shoulder. "I know you're upset, but please don't move her. Just give me a moment and let me check her out. I've had some first aid courses in the service and I've help patch up more than one injured party."

Jade whimpered. "Tori," then reluctantly moved back.

Bob looked to Robbie. "Give me your Tux jacket please."

Robbie quickly complied and handed it to Bob who gently eased it under Tori's head. Bob then a careful examination of Tori, starting with her pulse.

"She has a pulse. I can see she's breathing. She's alive."

He then looked down at her knee. "It's not too bad, but it's a bloody mess. I think she'll be able to walk on it."

He then felt her arms and legs slowly, feeling for what he suspected might be there.

Jade meanwhile just cried quietly and was comforted by Robbie who put his arm around her. Normally that would quickly garner a rather angry reaction from the Goth. Jade did nothing.

It was then he got to her left, arm did Bob look a bit worried. "Her upper left arm is broken and has a pretty good cut. It appears to have clotted shut."

He moved to the shoulder and felt around. "And I think her left shoulder is as well."

Bob then opened Tori's eyes and checked the pupil and then examined the cut and bump on Tori's head.

"Nasty gash on her head. It's stopped bleeding, but I'm pretty sure she has a concussion." He Then turned to Jade.

"You can be with her, please do not move her left arm or shoulder. I think she's just passed out from the pain."

Jade, still crying, moved over and held Tori's hand. "Please speak to me Tori. I'm so sorry, Please."

They heard a noise and turning around again, they saw May, Ryder and a young Hispanic looking woman who was wearing the uniform of a member of the ship's crew. She appeared to be limping.

Ryder looked down at Tori and then lowered is head briefly. "You found Tori?"

"No, she found us. Just stumbled in here." Andre said. "Who did you find?"

"Guys, this is Anna, she's from El Salvador and works in the ship's laundry. May and I found her. Her leg was pinned by a dryer that had fallen. We have a decent length of rope and a flashlight too."

Ryder then looked to Anna. "Told you, everything would be ok."

"Hello Anna." Said the group, save for Kyra who said nothing.

A moment later came another voice, this time of Tori's father. "Guy's I did it. I found the engine room and we have a…."

He stopped talking as soon as she spotted the bloodied form of his daughter lying on the ground. Rushing over, he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"My god, what happened, where did she come from?" The astonished and upset David Vega said.

Robbie answered. "We were sitting here, singing actually and she just came out of the dark and passed out. She's in a bad way, Bob says her left arm and shoulder are broken and she has a concussion."

David, felt a sense of relief that his daughter was alive, but at the same time, very distressed about her condition.

"What happened to her? How did she get here?"

"It looked like she walked here from wherever she got hurt. She just came out of the darkness and collapsed. She is mobile or was. But I can tell you she is a lot of pain! With injuries like that, I'm surprised she made it." Bob said.

David gently stroked his daughter's hair. "We need to get her mobile."

Anna then stepped forward, looking at David. "It may help, but we're right near the ships infirmary. It also doubles as the ship's pharmacy."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Anna Cortez. I work in the ship's laundry. Ryder and May found me, I was trapped."

"Where's the ship's infirmary?"

Anna had to think for a moment. "The ship's upside down so I have to reverse the directions. Ok. Just down that side passage over there, is a stairway. Go down one deck and turn left, no I mean right. The infirmary is just past the elevators. You can't miss it."

David stood up and motioned to Andre and Robbie. "Guys, as a narcotics cop, I never thought I say this, but let's break into the pharmacy and steal some drugs."

"What about the water?" Asked May.

"I don't think it's reach that level yet. But we need to take that into consideration and hurry. Come on, Let's go."

Andre, Robbie and David ran off leaving, Anna, Ryder, Kyra, Bob, Jade and Tori.

Bob motioned to Anna, Ryder and Kyra and said quietly. "Let's give them some space."

Jade sat, crying, with Tori, not letting go of her hand and gently stroking the Latina's hair. "I've been such a horrible girlfriend. I'm so sorry baby. I love you. Please wake up. I can't live without you."

As if answer to a prayer, Tori's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Tori again wasn't sure where she was. The last thing she remembered was heading toward the music then nothing. But before she even opened her eyes, she sensed a comforting presence.

Once her eyes opened and she began to focus them she realized she was looking at the crying form of Jade. It was a surprise to say the least and Tori quickly concluded that she in fact was dead.

"Tori" Jade wailed. "Speak to me."

"You're dead too? At least were dead together. Funny, I didn't think heaven would have carpeted ceilings."

"No baby, you're alive and so am I. You came back to me." Jade cried.

Realizing she was not dead, Tori looked at Jade and said. "Aren't I supposed to be mad at you?"

Upon saying that Tori, saw Jade's face suddenly turn ashen. Then Jade only started to cry harder and buried her face in Tori's chest, apologizing over and over."

As she became more aware, she realized she was in the main corridor known as Broadway.

"I thought I was dead. I thought you were dead."

That seemed to snap Jade out of her, near hysterics and she lifted her head. "No…No…You're alive. I thought you were dead. All I wanted to do was die. Now you're with me. Please forgive me Tori. Please. I can't live without you."

"I remember singing. I went towards the singing."

"Yes, we were singing. To pass the time. Help cope with this place."

Tori smiled. "You're voice led me to safety."

"Tori, what happened?"

"I was heading to our room. God I'm in so much pain. I was in the stairwell and when the ship rolled was thrown backwards. I woke up and realized I was hurt. I thought you, everyone was dead. I wanted to die. I found a crewmember, the security chief. He helped me. He was hurt, but told me where to go. I promised him I would take the phone."

"Phone?"

"He was paralyzed, he recorded a message for his wife and daughter. I took his phone and put it in my purse. I have to take it to them. It's very important."

"We will get that phone to where it is supposed to go. Tori, listen to me. I've been horrible to you. Took you for granted. Please forgive me. At least give me a second chance. Please. I've lost so much already, I can't lose you."

"Lost?"

Jade sighed and wiped a tear. "Beck and Cat are dead, Sikowitz and most of the others dead as well."

Tori gasped in horror. "My daddy? Is he dead."

Jade shook her head. "No, he's fine. He got us out of the ballroom before it flooded. It's me, Robbie, Andre, Ryder, Krya and a couple of others. "

"Only you survived?"

"There were more of us initially that surived the ship rolling over, but the asshat of a purser convinced the others to stay and wait for help. Some others were too hurt to move. Sikowitz stayed behind to care for them. Mrs. Pierce died right away, along with several others. We did a head count and realized that you and 4 others were missing?'

The mention of Sikowtiz staying behind visibly saddened Tori. "Who else was missing?"

Jade thought for a moment. "Tyler Parks, Gwen Wolfgram, Ryan Prescott and Kirk Barker."

"I remember Parks, Wolfgram and Barker saying something during the party, about going up to the sports bar on the Sun deck. Some kind of important basketball game was supposed to be on the satellite TV. Those three were big sports fans. Prescott was never at the party. He always struck me as really shy."

Jade nodded and began to choke up again. "We're going to the engine room. But please just forgive me. I'll love you forever and ever and never take you for granted again."

Tori could see the pain and genuine remorse in Jade's eyes. It was more sincere than she had ever seen in her life. She had known the pain of thinking Jade was dead. At the same time, she had said some pretty hurtful things and wasn't perfect either. Through the pain and the turmoil, she ultimately knew one thing. If they survived they would talk and repair things, but for now was the time to love.

Tori then squeezed Jade's hand.. "You're lucky, I happen to love you." A tear came to Tori's eye. "I'm sorry I said those horrible things. I was heartbroken to think those would be the last words, I said to you. I love you Jade. "

Jade smiled. "I love you too. Just rest, your dad is getting some medicine."

Tori, smiled back and closed her eyes to rest.

About 12 minutes later, Robbie, Andre and David came running back holding what appeared to be some medical supplies.

"You got the stuff?" Jade asked nervously.

David held up a small bottle filled with liquid. "Hit the jackpot, Morphine." He then knelt down by Tori and smiled.

"Hey princess!"

Tori opened her eyes and smiled back. "Daddy. You're OK."

"You just lay back, We're going to patch you up a bit and give something for the pain. At least help with it, I can't give you much or you'll go to sleep. I need you mobile."

Andre handed Jade some bandages and some tape. "We broke in and looted the place. You patch up her knee. I'll put the sling on her arm."

Everyone began to patch Tori up. David from the supplies they had procured, pulled out a syringe and that plastic tubing they put around a person's arm when they inject a person. He inserted the syringe in the bottle morphine and paused as he seemed to think.

"Do you know how much to give her, Mr. Vega." Robbie said as he bandaged Tori's head.

"I'm a narcotics cop, I've had lots of training on drugs and stuff like that. I've worked undercover work so I've actually trained on how to prepare a vein. I'm trying to think. If I give her a huge dose, she'll overdose or just go to sleep. I need to give her enough to at least dull down the pain a bit."

David closed his eyes and mumbled. "Think, Think."

David then opened his eyes and pulled out a small amount of the morphine into the syringe. He then with Bob's assistance, prepared Tori for the injection and said a quiet prayer.

Once ready he injected the Morphine in to Tori's right arm. "Ok, Princess. I gave you a low dose. That will help with the pain, but not stop it. Maybe just make it tolerable. It should take about 2-3 minutes to take effect."

At the same Time, Andre with the sling he had, very slowly put Tori's arm in it, and slung it over her left shoulder. Tori grimaced a bit as Andre' did it, but otherwise did not complain.

After a few minutes Tori was bandaged up, though rather crudely.

Do you think you can stand, Tori?" David said.

Tori nodded and with Jade's help, slowly got off the ground. She was still in a lot of pain but noticed some of the edge had been taken off.

"Good work everyone." Bob said. "Now David, you said you found a way, to the engine room?"

"Yes, unfortunately the main way is blocked about 40 yards down. By yet another explosion. But I found a hatch in the celling which lead to a different way. It's through a deck above this one. The Hatch is in a room, just before the part where the blockage is. Let's go."

They stated to walk rather slowly as both Bob and Tori could not move very fast. Bob was now looking very worn out. Andre and Robbie noticed he did not complain once about being tired."

Jade was holding Tori's hand and helping her along.

The rumbling of a distant explosion could be heard. By now they had heard a number of them and didn't pay this one much attention.

Soon after, that they heard a rushing sound.

Bob was the first to react. "People, we need to move and quickly and orderly."

"Why?" Asked May.

Bob pointed down the corridor where both the lights were going out and the rushing sound was getting louder.

Sounding as calm and cool as ever, he announced. "Because this deck is flooding."

**The chapter title is from the Garbage song of the same name.**

**Some thoughts on the TV show Eye candy.**

**I saw the new TV show, Eye Candy, starring Victoria Justice last night and I had some thoughts I'd share. Also I plan to reveal whom I think the killer is. So be warned. I did like the show by the way.**

**1) ****Lindy needs to realize she's not dealing with a mere cyber stalker, she is dealing with a psychopathic hacker of probably genius level intelligence who's skills equal or surpass her own. She needs to step up her game.**

**2) ****Lindy needs to also realize the killer is about 7 steps ahead of her.**

**3) ****It's pretty obvious that the killer has hacked both her computer and almost certainly her phone. So she needs to assume any information stored on them, I.E. financial, tax, personal records, has been compromised and should act accordingly. It's also safe to assume her apartment has been thoroughly searched by the killer. She needs to buy a safe to keep her private papers in.**

**4) ****For Lindy the name of the game is Security. Not just beefing up the security on her phone and computer but her apartment. I saw a scene where she walks in her apartment and just shuts the door. She did not lock the lock or deadbolt it. That was very stupid. If I were her, I'd keep my doors and windows locked at all times. I would also have the locks changed. The killer probably has a key. **

**5) ****Lindy needs to change her routine and habits on a regular basis as the killer has obviously studied her in great detail.**

**6) ****If I were one of Lindy's friends, my sole piece of advice would be. "I hear Australia is wonderful this time of year." **

**7) ****I think the killer is the gay friend, his name escapes me. I think his gay persona is a front and a ruse. **


	8. The Only Exception

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its charcters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. The same goes with the movie and the book, The Poseidon Adventure.**

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 8 - The Only Exception**

**Hold onto your hats kiddies, things are going to get tense.**

**No One's POV**

"Oh great" Kyra hissed.

David shouted to Andre. "Move ahead quickly. The hatch is in a storeroom just to the right of the blockage. "Open it, quick."

Andre started to run, of course he had to be mindful of the girders and pipes that crisscrossed the floor. He made it quickly and ducked into the room. It appeared to be a storeroom of some kind.

Smashed wooden boxes that contained machine parts of some kind lay scattered about the room. In the corner he spotted a metal ladder that ran from floor to ceiling. On the floor was a metal hatch, just below the ladder and on the ceiling, was a hatch above the ladder.

Running to the ladder, he climbed the ladder, yanked the hatch's two handles aside and pulled it open.

May, Kyra, Anna, Ryder and Robbie were first to arrive.

"David sent us ahead." Robbie said.

Andre pointed to the ladder. "Everyone up the ladder, one at a time, go."

His feet suddenly felt wet and looking down, he could see water swiftly flowing into the room. Though the water was only a few inches at the moment, Andre shivered as he could feel it was ice cold.

"Great, just as I was drying from the last time I got wet. I'm pretty sure, I can kiss my tux depost goodbye." Mused Andre, as he helped May climb the ladder.

In the corridor, Mr. Vega was helping Bob along, who was now visibly worn out and Jade was helping Tori. The water had rushed in fast and only halfway to their goal, the water was almost up to their waists.

Bob and Mr. Vega were slightly ahead.

"Come on, one step at a time, do not panic." Called out Bob.

Jade had one arm around Tori's back and eased her girlfriend along as the water continued to Rise.

Nothing else was said as the four struggled along the corridor as the water continued to rise. Jade just kept urging Tori on.

"Come on, Vega you can make it. Come on. That's my sexy girl."

Tori just tried to ignore the pain and make it one step at a time. Her knee was the hardest part. It was hurt and she really had to push it. While the morphine, held some of the pain at bay, it wasn't much.

"I HATE SWIMMING! ESPECIALLY WHEN THE WATER'S FUCKING COLD." Jade cursed as the water surged up past her waist.

"Technically it's not swimming; we're just going to drown." Tori said, using a bit of Jade like dark humor.

Jade grinned. "I love you."

Tori grinned back. "I love you too."

Jade shouted to David and Bob, go ahead, we'll catch up.

Ignoring, the pain, cold and rising water, the Bob and David made it to the storage room just as the water was reaching their shoulders. Jade and Tori were lagging behind.

"About time you showed up. What, you take the scenic route?" Joked Andre. It hardly seemed like a time for humor, but pretty much figured he was dead anyway, so why not.

Bob joined in as he gripped the ladder, "No, we were just doing some laps down the corridor."

Jade and Tori were just behind them and as the approached the door, Tori's strength began to falter. Her knees seemed to buckle and for a moment, she sank beneath the water. Jade scowled and hauled her up.

"Now is not the time for a bath, move it."

For a moment, Tori wasn't sure she could go on."Jade go ahead. I'm too tired. I can't make it. I'm just going to slow you down."

Jade's scowl became a hundred times more intense, as she briefly shoved Tori against the wall and shouted.

"VEGA! I LOVE YOU AND I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU. WHETHER IT'S 70' SECONDS OR 70 YEARS, I'M SPENDING THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU. THAT SAID, MOVE YOUR ASS!" It could be said that Jade merely said it to motivate Tori, but in reality she meant every word of it. She loved Tori so much, she would rather die with Tori than be parted from her.

Looking into Jade's eye's Tori knew that Jade meant every word, with all of her heart. It was the most romantic thing that Tori had ever seen.

Despite hellish and horrid situation Tori manged to smile."That sounds like a proposal."

Jade kissed Tori briefly, then moved her through the doorway as the water continued to rise. "Dam right it is, now move!"

Tori paused for one second as the water reached the middle of her neck. "Than the answer is yes."

David was on the other side and helped Tori to the ladder. "Let me guess, you stopped for pizza.'

"No daddy, Jade proposed. We're engaged to be married." Tori said, practically beaming, despite the fact she was, horribly injured, nearly submerged in water and covered in dirt, grime and blood."

His eyes widened for a moment, before he helped Tori up.

Andre had already gone up and was in the hatch way, extending his hand down. "Give me your hand."

Tori reached up and pulled Tori up, the same time Jade and David, who now the water was up past their chin pushed Tori up. A second later she had been hauled to safety in the room above.

Jade then scrambled up the ladder, followed by David, who then pulled the hatch shut.

As soon as Jade was up, she was pulled into tight hug and given a huge kiss by Tori. "No one can ever say you are not the most romantic woman on earth."

Andre scratched his head. "Maybe Tori bumped her head harder than we thought."

Tori turned. "No, Jade proposed in the most romantic way ever. She said essentially said, she would rather die here with me than be parted. We're officially engaged."

There was a quick laugh, by the group, save Krya, followed by Robbie, Andre and David giving both Jade and Tori hugs.

Bob walked over and shook both Jade and Tori's hands. He then smiled and looked at Jade. "Sometimes the impossible is possible."

Jade smiled back. "Thank you Bob, for keeping me going."

"You're very welcome."

Once that was done, the group looked around to see where they were. It was a medium sized room with what appered to be generators of some kind all mounted to the ceiling. Near the hatch way was a ladder that ran to the ceiling and there were doors on each side of the room.

"We're in the auxiliary generator room." Anna announced.

David walked over large metal door on one side of the room and pulled it over. "This way, we're almost there."

They slowly filed though the door into a another room which appeared to be a yet another storage space. Boxes of machine parts, lay scattered about.

Walking into the room, David's face quickly fell when he looked to the other side of the room. A single set of stairs, upside down of course, let from the ceiling down into an open space filled with water on the floor.

"No!"

"Daddy, What?" Asked Tori.

He pointed to the open space that was filled with water. That is the way to the engine room. But now it's flooded.

Kyra stomped her foot. "Now what! All this way and we're fucked. The engine room is flooded, we're screwed. We should have gone with the doctors group."

Jade pushed Kyra against the wall. "I'm sick of your crap. I ought to gut you, right here, right now."

"Jade stop it." Commanded David.

Looking at the group, who looked very scared and worried, David lifted his hands. "Alright, everyone calm down. Things aren't as bad as they look. The engine room is actually slightly above us. So it's not flooded. Only the way too it. "

Andre looked at the pool. "How far?"

"Maybe about 30-32 yards, which is about 2/3's the length of a Olympic style swimming pool. We go into the water, down the passage way, up were more stairs are, then it's a short distance forward and up."

Anna raised her hand. "I can't swim. Not a stroke."

David thought for a second and then had an idea. He turned to Ryder. "Hey give me that rope."

Then taking the rope, David tied one end of it off to a girder near the pool of water. "Ok, I know the way. I'm going to swim, with this rope to the other side. Andre, you,hold it and feed it out to me slowly as I go. When I get to the other side, I'll pull it tight and give it a tug. Then you can all work your way down holding the rope. It's not far, you can all hold your breath that long."

Bob looked at the pool. "Perhaps I should go, I've done this sort of thing before."

Shaking his head as he tied the other end of the rope around his waist, David said. "No, I know the way and it's better for me to do it. No offence."

"None taken." Bob replied.

Andre then picked up the length of the rope and stood ready. "I'll feed it out to you as you go."

"Daddy be careful."

David walked over and gave Tori a hug. "Everything will be fine."

After taking a deep breath, he dove into the water and disappeared. The others could see a dim light in the water as for some reason the emergency lights in this section were still working.

Andre kept feeding it out paying attention to how much rope had been fed out. In the room everyone waited anxiously as Andre kept feeding the rope out.

After about 45 tense seconds the rope abruptly went slack.

"Something's wrong. It's not feeding out." Andre suddenly exclaimed.

Bob stepped forward. "Perhaps he's reached the other side."

"No, I've only fed out 20-25 yards of rope at the most. Not nearly far enough."

A few more seconds passed and the nothing more happened.

Andre then got ready to jump in. "I'll go and see what's wrong."

Bob shook his head. "No, I'm sorry I can't let you do that."

"Someone's got to go."

"I know, I'm going."

Kyra, sneered. "What can you do?"

"Miss Kyra, This is what I used to do, and though I hate to brag, I used to be damn good at it. I'm specially trained to work in these situations. I can't allow any of you to go."

"Then go." Responded Kyra.

Bob chuckled. "A simple thank you would suffice. But manners seem to not be your strong point." He then dove in the water.

Bob though nearly exhausted, grabbed the rope and quickly followed it down the corridor. As he went, he could hear the voice of his diving instructor in his head.

"Remain calm, exhale slowly, focus on your mission. Nothing else, not even breathing matters more than your mission. Panic and you're a dead man."

He kept swimming, being mindful of any possible obstructions or anything could hurt him. Down the flooded corridor he skillflly went and finally he got to the stairway and swam up.

There he spotted David, a piece of the metal wall had fallen and trapped him under it. Understanding what he need to do, Bob moved to the section of fallen wall.

Barely able to hold his breath any longer, David watched the elderly man, strain and lift the piece of steel off him. Once free, he gave Bob the thumbs up and they both swam up a ramp into the engine room.

David then quickly tied the rope to a girder at the edge of the pool, in the engine room.

At the other end, Andre and the rest, watched as the rope began to flow again and eventually pull tight.

Andre let out a whoop. "Bob got him through."

At the other end, David smiled and patted Bob on the back as they started to crawl out of the water.

"Thanks Bob, I don't think I could have held out much longer."

"You're welcome. For a few moments I felt young again. It was good."

David suddenly heard Bob groan and looking over saw the old man quickly grimace in pain and grab at his left arm, before falling back into the water. David knew instantly, that Bob was suffering a heart attack.

He rushed in the water and pulled Bob out, "Hey, we're almost there, you can't leave us."

Bob who was looking weaker by the second, shook his head. "Not this time. I've cheated death one too many times. You know I never married. Never had any kids. I should have asked Joan Wallace to go with me, to the senior prom. She had brown hair and the bluest eyes you could imagine. She was so pretty. I was always too scared to even talk to her. Who will remember me?"

Bob shut his eyes a moment later, for the last time.

David sighed and sat down. "I will."

He was still sitting there when Andre came out of the pool a few seconds later.

"What happened?"

"I was trapped, Bob got me out."

Andre turned to Bob. "Good one…"

He stopped when David put his hand on Andre's shoulder and shook his head. Only then did Andre notice Bob was not only lying down, but his eyes were closed.

"Oh no."

"Andre, go back and tell the rest to come through."

Saddened by Bob's death, Andre took a breath and swam back. Upon reaching the other side, Tori nervously stepped forward. "Did they make it through, Are they ok, is my dad ok."

Andre nodded. "Yes, they made it through, Bob saved your father. You can start going through."

Jade seeing the Andre's long face, said. "But what?"

"Just go."

Jade, promptly pushed Tori forward, "Come on."

Jade helped Tori through the passage and emerged on the other side to see David, looking depressed.

"He's gone." He muttered.

Jade felt bad, she liked Bob and was actually very grateful for urging her to not give up, back by the kitchen. That and she kind of wanted to hear the rest of the 2 army nurses story.

Jade leaned over and kissed Bob on the forehead. "Goodbye Bob. Thank you."

One by one the rest came until the group was assembled. All except for Kyra looked very sad upon learning of Bob's death.

Tori then turned around and looked at the engine room. It was a huge space that must have gone up 2 or 3 decks. Above, huge engines, hung from the ceiling. Tori wondered how they stayed in place. Besides the engines, the place looked a mess, there were cat walks around the engine room but they had been all twisted and damaged by one of the explosions.

It was then she noticed that further on, the engine room was partially flooded. To make matters worse, there was fire burning on the surface of some of the water. It was being fed by liquid, spilling from one of the engines. She guessed it was fuel oil or something. Like everywhere else, there were bodies scattered about.

Jade looked at the scene and the words, "hell upside down" came to mind.

"That's our goal" Said David as he pointed up to the top of the far wall. Running out of the engines were 4 large propeller shafts. From the engines they ran into the wall. In the middle of the wall, between the 2 sets of propeller shafts, was a red metal door.

"That's shaft alley, we're almost there."

"How do we get up there?" Asked Robbie.

"The cat walk is damaged and upside down, but we can climb it all the way up. It's the only way. Just everyone be careful.

Slowly the group made its way up the twisted remains of the cat walk. Tori had to be helped by Jade but the pair made it slowly but surely. The closer everyone got to the door, the more nervous everyone felt.

For starters they were now above the flooded part of the engine room and above the flames. The smoke filled their nostrils and they could certainly feel the heat.

Closer and closer they got. At one point Tori nearly slipped, but Jade held tight. Nearer the top the catwalk was nothing more than a mass of twisted metal. It was climbable, but it wouldn't be easy.

Soon the door was only about 5 feet away from David who was in front. "We're there, we've made it."

BOOM!

A nearby explosion rocked the whole engine room. Jade grabbed Tori as tight as she could and held onto the catwalk for dear life.

It was then she heard a scream. Looking up just above her, she could see Anna lose her grip and fall. Ryder who was right next to her reached out, but too late.

With a shriek, Anna fell some 30 feet right into the flames, her body coming to rest half off and half in the water. She didn't move.

"NO!" Screamed Ryder.

David had watched in horror as Anna fell, but soon became aware of a hissing sound above him. Looking up to the door to shaft alley, he could see a pipe just below the door had ruptured slightly in the explosion, causing what appeared to be steam, to spray directly at the door.

There was a handle just below the door to shaft alley, that would open it. That was also covered in the steam. Knowing nothing could be done for Anna; he reached out and grabbed at the handle.

With a yell, he yanked his hand back upon realizing the steam was scalding hot. He knew he's burn his hand off, before he could get the door halfway open. Even if the door was already open a person would get severely burned just trying to go through it.

Seeing their only way out cut off, Kyra started to rant. "You know for a second, I believed you, I thought you'd actually get us out of there, you've only gotten us killed. You incompetent, excuse for a policeman."

At this point both Jade and Tori started to tell Kyra to shut up. Kyra just kept going with her stream of insults and how if they'd gone with the doctors group, they'd actually survive.

For David, each death was a further burden on him. He felt responsible for each and every one. Out of the whole Hollywood Art's group only 5 were left. This last death, that of Anna, a girl he barely knew, hit him particularly hard. He had tried to stay positive, but now he could do so no longer. They were finished and he knew it.

Ignoring Kyra, just stood there looking down at Anna's body.

Just then a glint of red out of the corner of his eye, caught his attention. It was a round, red wheel on the same pipe as the steam was coming from. He realized it was a shut off valve of some kind.

The valve itself was several feet away and slightly lower than them, away from the catwalk. There was nothing below it, except for the water some 25 feet down. One could jump to and catch the wheel, but there would be no way to get back to the catwalk.

"One way trip." He said, as he mentally prepared himself for the jump. It was the only way, to save his daughter, Jade and the others.

Just as he turned to say goodbye to Tori, a flash of moment from just below him caught his attention.

To his utter shock, he could see it was Ryder Daniels. The youth had suddenly and unexpectedly jumped out and managed to grab hold of the wheel, that controlled the valve.

Ryder was hanging from the wheel, his hands above his head. However it was very obvious to everyone, that he had nowhere else to go but down into the fire covered water.

Ryder's action stunned Kyra and everyone to silence.

He lifted one hand up and managed to grab the next spoke of the wheel and pulled it down, turning the wheel. Andre looked over and the scalding hot steam aimed at the door lessened slightly.

Ryder reached up and pulled the wheel again. He turned the wheel more and the steam lessened more. He kept doing it until the steam stopped completely.

"There, done it."

"Ryder, you shouldn't have done that." David said, nearly too stunned to speak.

Ryder looked determined. "No, you need to get them through."

He sighed, obviously having a hard time holding on. The others just watched, in horrified silence.

Ryder then spoke in a shaking voice. "I liked Nicole, I really did. I was going to make this work. I really was. I really liked her. I told her everything would be ok, after the ship rolled."

He continued, looking visibly upset. "But she fell, screaming in terror and looking me in the eye, as she fell. I can't get that image out of my mind. I can't. After she fell, I looked at her body as it lay face down in the water and between that and everything else, I had this horrible moment of clarity. That I had lied, and used so many women to get what I wanted. That each one had feelings and it wasn't right. Now Anna's dead. I told her she'd be alright too. I can't get them out of my mind, any of them. A whole boatload of people had to die, for me to finally realize how horrible I was. How sad is that?"

He then turned to Krya, his voice full of venom. "But Kyra, you take the fucking cake. I'm a bastard, but at least I know I'm a bastard now and I can do something about it. At least I can see it. All these people die and all you can think about is yourself. Some 29 of our classmates and two of our teachers are dead, all you do is bitch and moan all the way here. Ashley was your best friend and you left her to die without so much as a goodbye. Do you even have a soul, or a conscious? You have all these twitter followers, what like 5000, telling you how wonderful and beautiful person you are. But none of them know what we know; that you're a vain, self-centered, thoughtless bitch, who's wholly devoid of compassion. There's an ugliness to you, that is beyond imagination. I see it clear as day now. Jades a bitch, but she can love. I've seen it. YOU ARE THE PERSON WHO'S NOT CAPABLE OF LOVE. THAT REQUIRES A HEART AND YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!"

Robbie looked to see Kyra's reaction. Kyra was standing there, eyes wide open and her mouth agape.

Looking tired he then turned to Tori, who was stunned more than everyone else. "Tori, I am sorry. Believe me. I am. Please don't let what I did, ever come between you and Jade. Please forgive me."

Ryder Daniels, without another word, suddenly fell from the wheel.

With a blood curdling scream, Tori watched him fall straight into the water below.

Ryder never came back up.

After a moment of dead silence, David spurred himself into motion and worked up to the door. Just below it, was a hand crank for it. It was still a bit hot, but not too much. He gave it several turns and the metal door quietly slid open.

"There it is, we made it, shaft alley. One at a time, everyone be careful. The area around the door, is still a bit hot." He said, sounding very tired.

As the group started up the broken catwalk to the door, Andre looked coldly at Kyra, who now had a blank look on her face "Congratulations Kyra, you survived. You made it, while Beck, Sikowtiz, Ashley, Nicole, Akers, Cat, Bob, Anna and Ryder didn't. Two of those people were my best friends and all of them, were far better than you. As I said, congratulations."

Kyra's expression didn't change, nor did she say anything. Even if she had, Andre had already turned his back on her. So had everyone else.

**The chapter title is from the Paramore song of the same name.**

**So what do you think, Tori and Jade got engaged, and we lost, Bob, Anna and Ryder. What do you think of Ryder's final act and speech.**


	9. Heroes

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. Same goes for the movie and book, The Poseidon adventure."**

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 9 – Heroes**

**No one's POV **

David stayed near the door and made sure everyone got into shaft alley, safely. It was done in quiet, as no one seemed in the mood to talk anymore.

Ryder's sudden act of self-sacrifice and thorough verbal trashing of Kyra, had stunned everyone. One by one they went in. Kyra came up and David, though he detested her, helped her though the doorway. He had no intention of leaving her or anyone else behind. He had seemed more death in the last few hours, than he had seen in more than 12 years on the police force. He wanted no more of it.

He was tired, dirty and felt utterly sick about the whole thing.

"What a terrible waste." He muttered, as he shook his head.

After the last of the others had gone through, he took a long look at the water below. "I'm sorry."

After the pause, he stepped through the doorway into shaft alley. It was small space, most of which was taken up by the 4 large propeller shafts that ran through the room and out of the hull.

The area was dirty and smelled of grease and dimly light by one single light bulb. Off in the corner he could see what appeared to be a toolbox and a few cans of some kind of lubricant.

They had made it, but David knew that they had no card's left to play.

Tori checked her small purse which was still around her. Both her and Steven's phone were in there.

After they sat down, Jade took a few minutes to detail exactly what had happened from the moment she left the ballroom to the moment she staggered out of the darkness. Tori was greatly saddened, by the tales of the deaths of Beck, Sikowitz and Cat.

Jade even admitted having lied to Beck about loving him to make his last moments more bearable. Scared of Tori's reaction, Jade was surprised when Tori kissed her and said, "You did the right thing. I'm proud of you."

After Jade told he story, David said. "Ok, people. I want you all to stay put and be quiet. Don't move around, if you don't have to?"

"Why?" Asked Robbie.

"First I don't want anyone getting hurt, we've got pipes and girders all around, and second, we are in a bubble of air in this ship. We need to conserve Oxygen. I have no idea how much we have left. All we can do,is wait."

"Wait for deliverance or death. Whichever one comes first. Is that it?" Jade said darkly.

David, who was sitting on the other side of Tori, nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Wait and pray."

Everyone settled in and made themselves as comfortable as they could. Jade sat next to Tori on the hard metal, floor and took Tori's hand.

Tori smiled. "You realize that if we live, you're stuck with me and my silly duck pajamas for the next 70 years or so."

"I hope so." Jade said with her trademark smirk. "You're stuck with my moody ass as well."

Tor leaned her head on Jade's shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Nothing left to say, the group sat there quietly. Everyone just sat there, alone with their thoughts. Everyone noticed that Kyra sat a little further away from the group and had her back to them. She did not say a word.

Time passed, no one was sure how much. David could have looked at his watch, but figured what was the point. They would either be saved or they wouldn't.

Occasionally he called out to each person to see if they were doing fine. They all said they were fine. He even checked up on Kyra, who each time would answer that she was doing fine in a rather monotone voice.

Jade, who had not once let got go of Tori's hand, looked over at Tori and noticed that she seemed to grimace in pain and touch the bandage on her forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"My head, it's killing me."

"Mr, Vega, Is the morphine wearing off?" Jade said.

Looking concerned, David looked to daughter. "Is it just your head or is the pain getting worse everywhere."

"It's just my head, the pain's been getting worse. Everything else is fine. I kind of just want to sleep."

"NO! Tori, No, don't go to sleep." David suddenly shouted. Though no expert, he surmised that Tori's concussion was possibly worse than they thought.

"Why? Won't it help?" Quizzed May.

"No, she has a head injury, a concussion, possibly worse. If she goes to sleep, she might not wake up again."

Back in college, a friend of a friend named Mike, had been playing baseball with some buddies. During the game, while he was waiting for his turn at bat, Mike was accidently struck in the head with a poorly aimed fastball. He was not wearing a helmet at the time. Though his head hurt, Mike said he was fine and even went out drinking with his teammates after the game. Afterward, Mike went home, went to sleep and never woke up. His girlfriend came over the next morning and found his body in bed. David couldn't help but think of that story and though the situation was somewhat different, began to worry considerably.

David looked to Jade, who had abruptly turned white. "Jade, you need to keep Tori talking, awake. Don't let her go to sleep. We all need to. Tori, just stay with us. Help will be here soon."

Though now in a near state of panic, Jade put her best acting skills to work and acted as if she was calm and spoke in a reassuring voice.

"Tori, since we're to be married. Why don't you tell me what your dream wedding is? Don't worry about me or what I want. Your dream wedding. I want to know every detail. From the wording on the invitations to what we'll have for breakfast on the last day of our honeymoon. Don't you dare leave out one single detail. Please do it for me."

Tori nodded her head, looking a bit afraid. She then started to talk about her wedding. Jade, along with Robbie and Andre' would ask regular questions, causing Tori to go into detail about the most mundane things. Jade had known that Tori had a binder at home with her dream wedding ideas, as she had found it once. Tori had never shown it to her."

They kept Tori talking, however they could notice she seemed more and more in pain, not to mention tired.

When they exhausted the wedding talk and had it described to the fullest detail, Robbie suggested that once again they sing.

Jade somehow managed to stay in character and keep Tori from realizing she was getting more and more worried.

So they started to sing, all except Kyra who remained quiet. All they cared about was that Kyra didn't complain,

They sang everything from Taylor swift, to the Beatles to Barry Manilow. Just as long as someone knew a song and they knew the words.

After a while, a feeling of pessimism started to fill the air. It was a feeling of dread that couldn't be disguised by mere singing. The ship had been rocked by a few small explosions, but done little else. They knew that could change in an instant. It was also noticed, by all, that the air was starting to get more and more stale.

Tori could feel the sense of dread as well, but was comforted by the fact that she would be spending the last hours of her life with her love.

Tori thought for a moment and closed her eyes briefly as the pain got just a bit too intense. I was writing a song, before all this. Would you like to hear it? "

Jade gripped Tori's hand. "Yes, baby please."

Tori paused for a moment than began to sing a slow ballad.

_There's got to be a morning after__  
><em>If we can hold on through the night<em>  
><em>We have a chance to find the sunshine<em>  
><em>Let's keep on looking for the light<em>_

Oh, can't you see the morning after?  
>It's waiting right outside the storm<br>Why don't we cross the bridge together  
>And find a place that's safe and warm?<p>

It's not too late…."

"I hear something!" Robbie suddenly shouted as he jumped up.

Jade briefly glared at him for interrupting Tori's song. However May stood up. "I hear it too."

"Everyone be quiet!" Commanded David.

They all shut up and strained their ears, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't trick of the imagination.

But they all heard it, it was distant and faint, but a sound. A sound not coming from the engine room, but from the hull. Andre thought it sounded like scraping of some kind.

"Could someone actually be out there?" May asked.

David ran to the tool box and flung it open. Amongst the tools were two extremely large wrenches that had some use in the engine room. He grabbed both and handed one to Andre.

"Bang it on the hull. Quick."

Andre and David, as hard as they could, banged the wrenches against the hill. The others, Kyra included all screamed at the same time. Inside the room it made a deafening sound, but they needed it heard outside.

After about 20 seconds of banging, David waived his arms to quiet everyone. "QUIET!"

Listening, they heard a new sound. It was a banging sound and this time closer.

"AGAIN!" David yelled.

For about 30 more seconds, they yelled and screamed and banged as if their lives depended on it, which it did.

Jade actually screamed. "GET ME THE FUCK OFF THIS TUB!"

"Stop!" David motioned again.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Came the sound again, but this time it was directly above them.

Andre dropped his wrench and jumped for Joy. "Holy shit, someone is out there. We're rescued."

The whole group, let out a huge cheer and hugged each other; all except for Kyra who just stood off to the side.

Tori gave Jade a huge kiss. "Well it's official, you're stuck with me!"

Jade could only smile in return.

"LOOK!" cried Robbie as he pointed to the a section of the ceiling, that was slowly turning red.

With eager eyes, they watched the red glow more intense until sparks started to shoot through. Someone was using a cutting torch, to burn a hole in the hull.

It took about 5 minutes for the torch to fully cut the hole. It was a five minutes that seemed to last an eternity.

As soon as the torch made its loop, someone above pounded on the piece of steel and it fell into the room.

The group was first greeted by a blast of fresh sea air and blinding sunshine which made their eyes hurt.

It took a second but when their eyes adjusted, they could see two men wearing naval uniforms and life jackets of some kind crouching outside. One was older and one was younger. The younger one was holding a cutting torch.

"I'm Commander Durand, of the French Navy." Said the older one. "How many are you?"

"SEVEN!" Yelled, David.

The two naval men looked at each other with dismay.

Robbie then spoke up. "There were people going to the bow. Did you save any of them?"

Durand shook his head sadly. "No, the bow is underwater. There's nothing we can do. We found only 1 other survivor and he was in a life raft."

David turned to the group. "Ok, let's get out of here., Tori, Jade, Krya, May, Robbie Andre then me.

Just as Tori was about to be helped out of the hole she gave Kyra a dirty look. "My incompetent father just saved your ass and don't you forget it."

Kyra just lowered her head in shame.

"Enough Tori!" Chided David, as he helped his daughter climb out.

Quickly David, helped the others out onto the hull until he was the last one left. He looked back and for a moment said a brief prayer for the ones they were leaving behind, before climbing out.

On the hull he could see the sun had probably come up less than an hour ago, and was already shaping up to be a bright sunny day.

Jade looked to the horizon and could see the orange colored sun peek out from over a grand bank of clouds. In the past she had never been a fan of the sun or sunrises, but Jade thought it was beautiful.

Tori looked and could see ship was upside down of course. Halfway down to the bow, the ship was jutting into the water. Looking around the ship he could see some debris and a few life rafts floating about. She guessed that those were the ones, that inflated automatically when they hit water.

About 15 feet away, parked rather perilously on the hull, was a large, French Navy Helicopter.

May turned to Andre' "I hope that Cajun feast is good."

Cringing slightly, Andre confessed. "I lied, My grandmother isn't Cajun at all. She's from Queens, New York. She does make a mean pot roast, though."

May just burst out laughing and hugged Andre. "Pot Roast sounds good. Thanks for the lie."

David was about to shake Commander Duran's hand and tell him about Tori's injuries, when the whole ship seemed to vibrate. It felt different that the explosions they had experienced earlier.

"Quick Everyone, Aboard the helicopter, now!" Barked Durand in an urgent tone of voice.

"What going on?" Asked Robbie.

Durand made a motion to the pilots, to start the engines, "The ship is sinking."

The helicopter was a decent sized one with both a door on the side and one that lowers in the back. The group, plus the Naval men quickly rushed to the helicopter, with David and Jade helping Tori along.

Inside the helicopter was two rows of 6 seats along the wall and a small area with a stretcher and medical equipment. Inside, yet another navy man quickly got everyone in a seat, buckled them up and gave each a headset. Durand and the man with the cutting torch, sat down as the two pilots could be seen franticly flipping switches. David could see yet another naval officer, sitting by the medial equipment.

David could feel the ship shudder again and through the still open door could see the water bubble and froth all around the ship.

As the helicopter roared to life, Durand yelled through the head set. "Everyone hold on. We need to get out of here, Now!"

Everyone held on as the shaking became more pronounced. Just them they all felt a jerk as the helicopter lifted off the ship and slowly began to rise.

10 feet, 20 feet, 30 feet, 40 feet the helicopter rose up in the air.

Dave glanced down to see a geyser of water shooting out of the hole they had just emerged from.

"It's going down!" Shouted Andre.

As it got higher, David and the rest could only watch in horror, as the ship quickly and rather undramatically just slipped beneath the waves and vanished from sight.

Just then, David looked across from him and noticed one other apparent survivor. It was a young person who was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

David guessed that he had fallen asleep while waiting in the helicopter and had his head down.

Awoken by the sudden take off, the other survivor raised his head.

As if David hadn't enough surprises already, David was in store for one more as he saw the survivor's face.

"RYAN, RYAN PRESCOTT!" Blurted out a shocked David, upon realizing that the other survivor, was one of the 4 missing Hollywood Arts students.

Ryan's eyes bugged out as he looked around him. "Oh my god, Mr. Vega, Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Krya. I thought was the only survivor."

The others were just as shocked.

David reached over and shook Ryan's hand. It was huge relief to find at least one more of his lost flock. "Oh my god. What happened to you?"

Ryan's face fell as he started to speak. "I'm new to Hollywood Arts and kind of shy. I didn't go to the party, I'm not really a party person. I'm a big photography bug. I went out on deck to take some pictures. I had this whole new year's midnight moon, theme in mind. I was out there and I hear this alarm and turn a corner and see this wall of water. I barely had time to hold my breath. Next thing I know, I'm in the water, actually under it. I can hold my breath but I was down a bit and thought I was finished. Suddenly there was an explosion below me and I shoot to the surface like a cork. I found one of those life rafts that were floating by and crawled in. It had a blanket, some water and protein bars."

"Sounds like you had an easy time of it" Quipped Jade, with a hit of acid in her voice.

A distant and extremely sad look came to his face. "No. I found a girl in the water, she was alive but hurt really bad. I pulled her in the raft. She couldn't have been no more than 8 or 10 years old. I think was Russian or Polish or something. I couldn't understand a word she said. She was in horrible pain and half the night kept calling what I think was her mom and dad. She kept saying mama, batya plus some other words that, I think were other names. All I could do was hold her. We were the only ones left alive. She died about 2:30-3 in the morning, then it got really dark and quiet. I spent the rest of the night in almost total dark, in a life raft with the corpse of a 10 year old girl. I didn't have the heart to dump her overboard. It was a very long, lonely and horrible night. I had felt more alone than I had ever been in my life. The Navy showed up an hour ago."

He then pointed to the far corner where unnoticed at first, was a body covered by a blanket.

Jade turned to Tori and nudged her. "I'm not sure which is worse."

It was then jade notice that Tori's eyes were closed and her head was down.

"Tori wake up!" Shouted Jade, "Wake up." But the Latina didn't seem to respond.

"HELP! Tori won't wake up!" Screamed a panicked Jade.

The French navy man by the medical stuff, rushed over with a medical kit. "I'm Dr. Blanc, what happened to her."

Her eyes flooding with tears, Jade answered. "She hurt her head, she was complaining about her headache getting worse. I can't wake her please."

Dr. Blanc quickly examined Tori, her head especially, and as he did, the expression on his face grew quite serious. He quickly shouted something to Commander Durand in French.

Durand then gave an order to the pilots, before getting on the radio and shouting something in French over the radio.

Immediately everyone felt the helicopter, go much faster.

May looked to Andre, with a worried expression. "I'm studying to be a language teacher and I'm learning French. He just told the pilots to go full speed and he's radioing ahead to have an operating room prepped and ready to go, the instant we land."

Jade, now sobbing hysterically, just kept shaking the unresponsive Latina.

"Please baby, wake up, Baby wake up…Tori wake up…please…"

**I know you hate me right now. Just as they escape, I toss in yet another cliffhanger. But that's what good drama is made off. At least I think so.**

**But one other from the Hollywood Arts group miraculously survived. Ryan, though he had a different experience had a night that was just as long and terrible.**

**The story about the man dying after being struck in the head is a true one. I changed a few details, but essentially the person was struck on the head, didn't think they were too badly hurt, went and had some drinks with friends, then went home and died in their sleep.**

**The song Tori sings is "The Morning After" which is the theme song from the Movie, The Poseidon Adventure. It was written by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn. It was performed by Maureen McGovern. The song was the Academy award for Best original song at the 1972 Oscars.**

**I took the title of the chapter from the David Bowie song of the same name.**


	10. One of the living

**The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 10 – One of the Living**

**No One's POV**

**_Quote – "_****Do you know who I was? Nobody. Except on the day after, I was still alive. This nobody had a chance to be somebody."**

**_Tina Turner from the movie, Mad Max – Beyond Thunderdome._**

Tori for a moment felt like she was floating.

But as her senses sharpened, she knew she was not. But still she felt warm and was lying on something soft.

"A cloud?" Thought Tori.

"I'm in bed?"

A female voice was suddenly heard, but it sounded a bit distant."

_"Sera Docteur Roux, se il vous plaît rapport à la radiologie." _

"Huh?"

Tori opened her eyes and the first thing she was light and then bright colors scattered about. Her eyes focused a bit more and Tori could see they were flowers. She counted no less than 15 different bouquets of flowers in sight.

Tori realized that she was in a bed in a room and there were lots of flowers in it. Looking down she could see her left arm was in a cast. That same arm had an IV running into it.

"About time you woke, up sis. They say I sleep all the time." Came an all too familiar and very welcome voice.

Looking to her side, Tori felt a rush of emotion when, she could see her sister Trina sitting next to the bed.

"Trina!" Tori exclaimed rather excitedly.

Trina leaned over and gave her sister a careful hug. "It's good to see you too, but lie still."

"Where am I?" Was Tori's first question.

"Toulon, France, You're in a hospital at the naval base there. You're safe." Said Trina with a smile " You gave us all a bit of a scare."

"Scare? The last thing I remember was getting in the helicopter and seeing Ryan Prescott."

"Yes, you lapsed into a coma right after you took off. Just in time too, the ship sank right after that."

"JADE! Where's Jade, Where's Daddy."

"Calm down. Everyone is fine." Trina then pulled her phone out and began to dial. "If I don't call her right away, Jade will have kittens. Just hold on."

Trina waited and after a moment Tori could distantly hear Jade's voice on the other side.

"Trina?"

"Jade, you're girl's awake."

"I'll be right there." Yelled Jade, before hanging up.

"Tori, she's been a total basket case since you fell into your coma. Been going nuts for days. I'm about ready to slap her."

A surprised look came to Tori's face."Days?"

"You were evacuated from the Poseidon, 6 days ago. Let me fill you in. The chopper took you, dad and the rest, to the French Aircraft Carrier,Charles De Gaulle. It was about 40 miles away. There you were taken right into surgery. I hate to say it, you didn't have a just concussion, you had a minor skull fracture. Pressure had started to build up on your brain. You got into surgery just in time. The doctor said another hour or so, you would have died. They relived the pressure and as soon as they could they flew you here. You got here about 3 days ago."

Tori was about to respond, when the door opened and in walked her mother.

"Mom!"

Holly Vega smiled as she rushed over and carefully hugged her daughter. "I was so worried about you and David. When I heard you both survived, both Trina and I cried."

A tear came to Tori's eye as she hugged her mother. "I thought I never would see any of you again."

"Well thank God you and your father made it out safe."

Trina got up. "Tori. I'll talk to you a bit later, I need to let the press know you're finally awake. The world has been waiting for days to know. Can't keep then waiting, especially that cute reporter from Le Monde."

Baffled, Tori then watched her sister briefly check herself in the mirror then leave the room.

"What was that?"

"Tori, a cruise ship capsized and sunk, with only 8 passengers surviving. It's worldwide news. Everyone is fascinated with the story of how your group managed to climb out facing dangers at every turn. The press is going nuts, there's a whole ton of them just outside the base covering the recovery efforts and trying to learn about you guys. Trina has appointed herself official spokesperson for the survivors. I think she did it as she likes the attention. But she's doing a good job."

Tori groaned. "Of course she likes the attention. Big news story?"

Here look at the paper."

Holly handed Tori a copy of the British, SUN newspaper from a few days ago, that was on a nearby table.

The huge headline read.

_CRUISE SHIP CAPSIZES AND SINKS ,OVER 1300 DEAD!_

The words 1300 hit a bit hard as Tori knew that the ship had some 800 passengers and about 500 crew.

Below that was a another big headline.

GROUP OF BRAVE PASSENGERS SAVE THEMSELVES BY CLIMBING TO SAFETY THROUGH THE CRIPPLED VESSEL.

Then tori looked at the picture and her jaw dropped. It was a picture, which Tori guessed was taken by one of the French navy guys. It showed Tori as she had just emerged from the hull of the Poseidon. She was filthy, covered in grime, dirt and grease, still had some blood on her, was bandaged up and her dress was in shreds.

"OH my god, this is like the worst picture of me ever. This was in the paper." Tori said, looking rather horrified.

Holly cringed slightly. "Tori dear, I'm afraid that picture was on the front page of every major newspaper in the world, just the other day. You're famous. "

Slinking down further beneath the covers, Tori groaned. "Famous for resembling a drowned rat! I look horrible!"

Tori knew that having a slight ego moment was wrong considering the circumstances, but couldn't help herself.

"No, Tori. Everyone is just captivated with your story. How you and Jade fought and found each other and got engaged right there on the sinking ship! It's like the love story of the year. Oh congratulations by the way."

Tori's jaw dropped open even further. Now the whole world now knew both her and Jade's business. "Who told them that?"

"Trina. You put her in front of about 100 reporters and she just talks. The press and the public love Trina. She's got over 1,200,000 followers on twitter now."

"She used to have like 9."

"You're doing well too, you've got over 800,000 last I checked."

Tori frowned. "She's got more than me!"

Holly pointed to the bouquets' of flowers about the room. "Look at all the flowers you got. Some of them are from some of the people whose songs you sung. They were all pleased as punch, their music could help you through that terrible ordeal. One of them, though, is from some central African dictator; he wants you to be one of his wives. I don't think you should respond to that one. That one royally pissed Jade off."

Tori glanced at a bouquet of roses on the night stand. A card propped up against it, read.

_"Get well Tori, let's do lunch and hang out… Taylor S"_

"Oh, yourvideos on youtube the ones where you sing. A bunch of record people saw them and you've gotten lots of record deal offers. Trina is looking them over carefully."

Tori found herself getting a bit sick as, this was getting to be a bit too much. "Trina?"

"She appointed herself your agent as well. We're letting her do this for now, to keep her happy. We'll find you a proper agent soon enough. She'll be too busy with the new modeling career soon enough anyway. Thanks to her new found fame, she's the new face of Vara cosmetics."

Tori closed her eyes and tried to push the insanity out of her mind. "I don't even want to know about that. Where there any other survivors other than our group and Ryan?"

Holly's face grew serious. "No. The death toll is 1322. After the ship sank, they recovered some debris and a few bodies, but nothing else. That person, Bob, they've been talking about him in the press. They're calling him a hero."

Tori nodded sadly. "Yes he was."

"No, he really was a hero. He was one of the first navy seals, winner of 2 Navy Crosses, silver star, 2 purple hearts and a boatload of commendations."

Tori, though she knew him briefly, thought he was a nice and rather humble man. Tori also knew that was his coolness that kept the group from panicking, more than once.

"How is everyone back home taking it?"

Holly sighed. "Hard, but they've been leaning on each other for support. Sikowitz is being lauded as a hero, along with your Ryder and your father."

"How did you get here?"

"Kyra's father flew us, Jade's parents, Robbie's Parents, Ryan's parents and Andre's grandmother out here as soon as he heard you all survived. The state department got us the passports and visa's we needed almost overnight."

Tori scoffed. "Kyra."

Kyra's parents, took her home as soon as they could. She left 3 days ago. Your father told me what happened. Your dad and the others decided to simply let what happened on the ship stay on the ship. She barely said a word after you guys were rescued anyway." May and Ryan went home yesterday. Andre and Robbie won't leave until they hear you're ok. But I think they're staying a bit longer as one of the local 5 star hotels is letting them and their family's stay for free. People around here have been quite generous. Gave you all clothes and things you needed. I don't think we've paid for one meal in this town yet. Your father keeps trying to pay, but they won't let him."

Tori sensed that her mom wasn't telling her something. "And Jade?"

Holly bit her lip.

That made Tori worry. "Trina said she's been a basket case, is she Ok?"

"Physically, she's fine. In fact all the others only had a few cuts and bruises. You were the only one with any serious injuries."

"But?"

"From the moment you were rescued, she refused to leave your side. She wouldn't even leave to eat. We had to bring her food with her. The few times she was coaxed away from you, she'd get horribly nervous after only a few minutes. She'd just come right back. I spoke to one of the doctors and she said, Jade is showing signs of post traumatic stress disorder. I know she's not sleeping much. She sleeps on the chair or with you. I had to get permission for her to sleep next to you. Today is the first day she left the hospital and that was only after I got her some pills to help her with the anxiety. Everyone of the survivors has been effected to one degree or the other, but Jade seems to be the worst off."

"My poor Jade."

"You need to convince her to see one of the doctors here. She won't. She refuses to at all. All she does is sit her and hold your hand. Me, your father, Trina, Robbie and Andre all offered to sit with you so Jade could get out and get something to eat or just get some air. But she's afraid that if she's so much as takes her eyes off you, something will happen to you."

"I will. How is dad doing?"

"He's coping or at least trying to. Out of the group of 34 students he was chaperoning, only 6 are still alive. He's shouldering a lot of guilt. Not that anyone is blaming him. He's a huge hero, but between you and me, he feels less than deserving. The police department has given him a month off with pay, to recover. That and there's talk of him getting promoted. The last few days, he's been dealing with the press, the maritime authority, the state department, the school, parents. "

Tori and her mother spent some time talking about how everyone was handling things. Holly said that Robbie is dealing with Cat's loss and the fact that Cat had agreed to a real date when the cruise is finished. She said he's been spending some time, on the dock just looking out over the sea.

She said, Andre seems to be handling things the best, but nonetheless is very saddened by the whole thing. They were talking about May and Ryan, when Tori heard the sound someone's boots running down the hallway.

As she expected, an out of breath Jade burst into the room a second later. She was wearing black boots, black tights a black skirt and a black top with a black leather Jacket. Besides looking utterly beautiful, Tori could see a wounded fearful look in Jade's eyes. She was holding a bag which she placed on a table, along with her jacket.

"Hi Jade." Said Holly, she just woke up.

Jade just rushed over and gave Tori a hug then fumed. "HOW DARE YOU FALL INTO A COMA, NEARLY DIE AND SCARE ME HALF TO DEATH! YOU ARE SO ON MY SHITLIST, VEGA!"

Tori looked to her mom. "Can you give us some time? Jade and I need to talk."

Holly nodded and got up. "You're father and I will be around later, if they'll let us, we'll wheel you around the hospital. It's very nice."

After her mother left, Tori turned to the furious looking Jade and patted the bed on her right side. Then Tori, in a soft but weary voice said. "Jade I'm not in the mood for theatrics. Just lay here with me and let me hold you."

For a moment Jade just stood there, as the expression of anger seemed to melt off her face, revealing one of grief and fear. Jade walked around the bed, pulled off her boots and carefully crawled under the covers with Tori.

As Tori fully expected, Jade promptly burst into tears. She didn't even say anything; Jade just buried her face in Tori's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Seeing Jade fall apart, brought Tori to tears about 3 seconds later.

Tori put her arms around Jade and for 5 full minutes they both cried in each other's arms, not one of them saying a word. For both of them, it was a release of happiness, grief, regret and deep sorrow.

After they both stopped crying, the pair just lay there. Still no words were said. Jade just lay head on Tori's chest and Tori affectionately ran her fingers through Jade's hair. It was something she knew that Jade liked.

"Why won't you see the doctor Jade?" Said Tori, after several minutes of silence.

Jade sighed, said nothing and just held on tighter.

Deciding to not press the issue right off, Tori resumed playing with Jade's hair. After about 10 minutes, Tori spoke again.

"You'll have to answer me eventually."

Again Jade sighed, but said nothing.

10 more minutes past.

"Jade look at me."

Jade lifted her head, revealing her bloodshot eyes. Tori could read those eyes well and knew that Jade wasn't just scared, she was terrified.

Tori didn't want to be serious, but knew it was needed. "You needed pills just to you could leave the hospital and be away from me. You haven't been sleeping; you won't talk to doctor or anyone else. They say you're suffering from post-traumatic stress."

"I'm fine. I just was worried about you. That's all." Jade said defensively.

Tori's sudden angry outburst in response, surprised herself. Her own emotions were so raw, she hadn't expected it. It just burst forth. "BULLSHIT. DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! YOU'RE GONG TO BE MY WIFE. THAT MEANS MORE THAN LOVE IT MEANS COMMUNCIATION JADE. YOU'RE NOT FINE, I'M NOT FINE, NONE OF US ARE FINE. IF YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME, WE MIGHT AS WELL JUST HAVE GONE DOWN WITH THAT SHIP!"

Jade's mouth parted as her eyes opened in shock. Her expression quickly morphing to anger, Jade got out of bed and she started to walk to the door. She got to the door, gripped the handle and just froze.

Feeling horribly guilty about her outburst, Tori tried to defuse the situation with humor. "You're going to look silly, walking around with no shoes. "

Jade closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Jade. I don't know where that came from."

Jade, head still against the door, started to speak, her voice shaking. "I can't even go to the bathroom without worrying something might happen to you. I go down the hall to the vending machine to get some coffee and by the time I come back, I'm on the verge of a panic attack. Even with the pills I nearly fell apart today, leaving the hospital. I had to make Trina promise to stay with you every moment. I'm a total wreck Tori. A total wreck. I just felt like I had to be strong for you. I…."

"Come back to bed Jade, Please." Tori said, interrupting Jade. As bad as Tori already felt, it really busted her up to see her girlfriend so obviously traumatized.

Jade turned around and again crawled into bed with Tori and hugged her with a whimper.

"I'm sorry Tori, I lied."

A tear ran down Tori's cheek. "Jade, I love you and it kills me to see you like this. Please see the doctor. I'll go with you. I'm ok now, but give me some time and I'll probably fall apart eventually. I lost friends too. I thought you were dead and all I wanted to do was die."

"I gave up the movie part."

Tori was shocked to say the least. "What? Jade, Why?"

"Look at me, I'm in pieces, I can't be away from you for more than 5 minutes, without suffering a panic attack. Anyway. I almost lost you because of that damn movie. I'm not going to be part of a project that nearly cost me the best thing that ever happened to me."

Tori put her arm around Jade and wanted very much to put both, but since her left arm and shoulder were in a cast, that was impossible. She held the broken Goth as tight as she could. She wasn't even sure what to say.

All she could think of was, "I love you Jade."

"I love you too, will you go to the doctor with me?"

"To the doctor, to the bottom of the ocean, where ever you go. I'll be there."

It was then Tori realized that surviving was the easy part. Now they had to live. Try and live with their collective baggage and make their relationship work. But Tori knew she'd be damned if she failed. She suspected that Jade felt much the same way.

The pair held each other for a short time, when Tori thought of something.

"Where did you go anyway?"

Jade suddenly smiled and got up off the bed. "Tori, though horribly annoying as it is, being part of the love story of the year has its uses. They heard, everyone heard about how you described your dream wedding to me. So you could stay alive."

Jade then walked over to the bag and put it on the table next to the bed. "People out there want to make it happen. My dad is getting all kinds of calls from cake decorators, wedding planners, you name it, all offering their services for free. Of course they want publicity. That said, I was getting you this."

Jade then pulled out from the bag, a purple ring box.

Upon seeing the box, Tori's eyes practically bugged out. "Is that?"

Jade opened the box to reveal not one but two identical diamond engagement rings. Tori was quick to notice the size of the single diamond on each of them. Each sparkled with a gleaming fire and could be best described as huge.

Tori's jaw simply fell open.

"The local jeweler, begged me over the phone to be a part of our romance. She even engraved them. Each is 2 full carets. I wanted you to be happy so I accepted. Here look."

Jade handed tori a ring and inside was ingraved. "T+J 4 ever"

"Can I put it on you Tori." Jade said with a mixture of pride and nervousness.

All Tori could do is nod and without further ado, Jade slipped the ring on Tori's finger. Tori then took the other ring and happily placed it on Jades"

"Baby, you'll have your dream wedding. "

Tori hugged Jade. "I don't' care about the wedding, just please get help. Never be afraid to talk to me. I'm there. OK."

"I will. You still want the wedding, Right?"

Tori smirked. "We'll we can't let down our public now can't we."

Jade reached in the bag. "I got one more thing Tori."

From the bag, Jade extracted a framed 8X10 photo and handed it to Tori.

Tori felt a rush of emotion, as she looked at the picture in her hand. It was the group photo of them that Akers took just before the whole world went to hell. Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Jade and Tori, all dressed in their finest and smiling. It was beautiful and sad all at the same time. In fact, Tori found herself more moved by the photo, than the ring.

"Your phone was ruined, but the memory card was salvageable. Oh before you worry, we have Steven's phone. It's safe. Your mom suggested that we not mention that to the press. She was sure it was hard enough without press bothering her." When you get better, we can see her and give the phone.

Tori looked at the picture, which was very bittersweet. They all had a wonderful time, but none suspected, it would last time they would all be together.

Tori gazed at the picture a few moments more, then put it down and gently pulled Jade into bed. She didn't want to talk, or argue or do anything.

Anything other, than hold the woman she loved, which happened to be exactly what Jade wanted to do.

**One more chapter to wrap things up after this. See how everyone adjusted to life after the disaster.**

**Thanks to Invader Johnny.**

**The chapter title is from the song of the same name from the, Mad Max – Beyond Thunderdome, soundtrack.**


	11. Closer to Home

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me**

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 11 – Closer to home **

**No One's Pov.**

**There is a lot I could write about the aftermath and their recovery, I was going to make it one chapter, but it would have ended up very long, so I broke it into 2 parts.**

That very day Tori woke up, Jade had her first therapy session. Tori insisted on being there and since the doctor didn't wanted her moved, the session was held in Tori's room.

It was a female doctor named Dr. Marie Le Goff and she was more than willing to accommodate Tori and Jade. A lot of the first session was background and talk of the days immediately before the disaster. The Doctor also spoke of Post-traumatic stress and its affects.

When Tori mentioned her sudden angry outburst, Dr. Le Goff said that was a classic symptom of the disorder. She said that would probably happen again and told Tori she may find herself much more easily irritated.

After listening for the hour the doctor scratched some notes and looked up. "Tori, you'll be here for at least 2 more weeks. You've got a skull fracture and that's nothing to mess around with. But it will be completely healed in about 2 months. But you and Jade both will be dealing with the after effects of the disaster for years to come. My great grandfather lived to be 94. He was your age when he served at the Battle of Verdun in 1916. You may not know much about the battle itself, but it's simple to say it was a hellish experience. 70 years after the battle ended, he was still having flashbacks. He couldn't stand thunderstorms, it reminded him of the almost constant German shelling."

"I'm sorry." Tori said as a frightened look appeared on her face.

"Tori, Jade, I'm not saying this to disturb or frighten you. But to stress that you need treatment, even if you think you are ok. Back in my great grandfather's day, post-traumatic stress was poorly understood and simply called shell shock. The men were expected to be strong and tough it out. Many of those men and their families suffered, in various ways. They say my great grandfather was a gentle man when he went to war, when he came back, they say he was a totally different person; moody, prone to violence and he drank a lot. You two need to face this together, keep in treatment and be open with each other about how you feel. This disorder has destroyed more than one relationship; don't let yours be one of them. I'll treat you both as long as you're here, but you need to stay with the program. Am I being clear?"

Both Jade and Tori, shook their heads as the gravity of the situation became clear.

"Good." Said Dr. Le Goff as she stood up. "Jade, I'm going to prescribe some pills for your anxiety, a bit stronger than the stuff they gave you earlier. You can pick it up at the pharmacy downstairs. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time."

"Thanks' Doctor Le Goff." Said both Tori and Jade in unison.

After the doctor left, Tori and Jade looked at each other without saying anything. After a moment, Tori took Jade's hand and squeezed it.

"We can't let this beat us Jade."

"We won't."

For Tori and Jade the next two weeks were a blur. They had visits from various, French, US government and maritime officials, daily therapy sessions and at the same time adjusting to their new found fame. Tori got many cards, letters and emails wishing her and Jade well from people all over the world.

Jade was getting better, as her anxiety about being away from Tori had lessened, but not gone away. Jade and Tori slept together every night as Jade found she was unable to sleep without Tori next to her. Tori had problems too as she indeed was much more easily irritated and suffered from mild depression, stemming from survivors guilt and grief.

In this time, they noticed something strange. Jade had told Tori, that Kyra had gone home almost right away. Curious about what she'd do or say, Tori checked Kyra's twitter feed. At first she had several tweets thanking her followers for the support and love and said she'd tell them about her horrible ordeal soon. She even posted a few pic of herself on instragam, of her resting by the pool at her parents' home. It was the normal self-serving crap they expected from Krya.

Strangely, after 3 days, there was nothing. No tweets, no facebook updates, no instagram, no nothing. All avenues of communication had suddenly gone silent. She wasn't seen in public either after that.

During the time in the hospital, Tori and Jade gave a few interviews about their experience. They did so to one reporter at a time. In the interviews, Tori did most of the talking with Jade quietly commenting here and there. It was during one of these, the reporter from the Los Angeles Times asked.

"So tell me, Kyra Horeb, how was she during this time. How did she help in getting you all to safety."

Jade and Tori briefly looked at each other. Though they despised her, they had decided to just keep it all quiet.

"She was quiet, didn't say much. Not much to tell really."

"I see." Said the reporter. "One of my fellow reporters, back home tried to get her for an interview. We noticed that her twitter account had been silent for a week. But we were told, by her parent's that she's gone on an extended vacation to recoup and rest from her ordeal. Do you have any idea what that's about?"

In the back of Tori's mind, she suspected that there was much more to that, then was being said by Kyra's parents. But she decided to stick with the story. "I dunno, Jade and I haven't spoken to her since she left. She like the rest of us, were very shaken up." Tori then smiled. "Frankly I could use a vacation to recover from my last vacation as well."

After two weeks in the hospital, Tori and Jade, and their parents had returned home. Robbie and Andre had returned 3 days after Tori's waking up.

The group arrived at the airport to find a horde of reporters waiting for them. Tori, her head still bandaged up, was amazed by the continued interest.

Several people asked for Tori and Jade to kiss which they obliged. Jade would say in private that while she hated all the attention, she knew it had its uses. Jade did a good job of playing along.

Tori's and Jade's parents had given the ok, for the pair to sleep together every night, as Jade still couldn't sleep without Tori. In any case, neither wanted to sleep without the other and had no intention of being apart anyway. They were too much in love.

Tori was offered the chance to spend some time off at home, but she chose to go back to school almost right way. She had missed over a week of classes already and thought it would be better to get back into things. There was still a lot of notoriety with offers of all kinds coming in for everyone. The doctor they found in Los Angeles, said that getting back to a normal schedule would be a good step.

"I'm nervous Jade." Tori said, as Jade's car pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood arts.

"Don't be Everything will be fine. Oh there are reporters but they are across the street, Principal Helen told them to stay off school property."

Tori looked down at her cast, which covered both her upper and shoulder, "Speaking of property, did you have to sign my cast like this."

Across the cast, in huge letters, was the words.

_THIS IS JADE TERRRITORY, NO TRESPASSING!_

The rest of the cast was covered in drawings of dozens of scissors, leaving no space for anyone else to sign it. Jade had done this while Tori was asleep one night.

Jade smirked. "You're famous, people get ideas. I want those ideas to go away. Come on."

The two got out of the car, and each sensing the other was nervous, they took each other's hand. They were returning, many were not.

Walking across the parking lot the soon spotted other students and several of them quickly clapped and came up to greet Tori and Jade.

One of the first was Briana Watson, who was a junior. Tori had her in 2 classes and talked to her occasionally. had her in English. "Tori, I'm so glad you could make it back. We've all been heartbroken. Nicole was a good friend of mine, I hope she didn't suffer. I'll miss her so."

Jade who while not having seen Nicole's death, knew what had happened. "She didn't. It was quick." Jade would get pestered with lots of questions like that, and much to Tori's surprise, answered them directly and didn't' get too irritated about it. They did get on Tori's nerves quickly, but she managed to hide it.

"Robbie and Andre told us a lot of what happened. We've all been so looking to seeing you all come back. Hey do you know what happened to Krya?"

Tori and Jade looked at each other, with puzzled expressions. "No. Isn't she here?'

"No" said another boy, in the group of well-wishers. "She apparently withdrew. Nor has she updated her Facebook or twitter in more than 2 weeks. She hasn't responded to texts and her phone goes to voice mail. She doesn't return any calls."

Tori was certainly puzzled and while she had a few vague suspicions, she dared not speculate. "I don't know, I haven't spoken to her since we were rescued."

Not wanting to bother with well-wishers any longer, Jade ushered Tori inside where they were greated by Principal Helen. Like the others, she welcomed them back, saying how glad she was that they made it safely. She said that if any of them needed help to let her know promptly. Once she was gone, Robbie and Andre came along, giving them hugs.

After the initial greeting, Tori glanced over at Cat's locker which was still decorated, with painted pictures of Cats. Though someone on the front had put a note saying

_"We'll miss you."_

"It's hard to believe she's gone." Tori sighed.

"Yeah, I'll miss little red." Responded, Rex, who was in Robbie's hands.

Jade looked to Andre' "You hear anything about Krya?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing. All I know is that 2 days after she stopped tweeting, her father called and said she was not going to be returning to Hollywood arts."

Robbie looked just as puzzled. "What do you think happened?"

Rex chimed in again. "Probably made it home and slipped in the bathtub. Serves the wench right."

After a few more minutes of discussion, they came to the conclusion that she must have had issues come up after she returned home. But they speculated no further.

The day continued and for Tori it was bittersweet. Sikowitz was gone, along with so many others. Jade was given the copy of the script for Streetcar named desire that Sikowitz had in his desk.

They saw Ryan Prescott and feeling a kinship with him, invited the youth to join them at lunch. They found the liked his company and in time, he became a part of their group. It was a group that was nicknamed; The survivors.

Robbie found that many girls felt badly that Cat had died so soon after agreeing to go out with him. He found himself with many offers to go out. He politely declined them as he was still privately morning Cat.

Andre bounced back the quickest, but the others noticed he would depressed a bit more than before.

The group would find out 2 weeks later,that All of Kyra's online accounts, Facebook, twitter, Instagram, had all been quietly deleted. Reporters who made inquiries, were told that Kyra was on an extended vacation abroad and was using the time to take stock in her life and simply celebrate her good fortune. The family then asked to have their privacy respected.

Again Tori, Jade and the rest suspected something had happened, but they all hated her so they didn't press the issue. They had their own issues to deal with.

The survivor's pressed on and tried to pick up their lives. Jade found herself with multiple movie offers. She turned them all down as first most of them were for disaster type movies and secondly she just didn't want to be away from Tori.

Tori was indeed offered several record contracts but said she needed time to decide.

But in all the things she could have done, there was one thing she needed to do. It was something she could not get out of her mind.

She had made a promise and it was a promise she intended to keep.

**The chapter title, come from the song, Closer to home by Grand Funk Railroad.**


	12. Ready for Love

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The morning after.**

**Chapter 12 – Ready for Love**

**No One's POV**

**Maimi, Florida, 6 weeks after the disaster.**

As the taxi, rolled through the quiet middle class neighborhood, Tori looked at each passing house with quiet anticipation. Jade sat next to her, holding her hand the whole way.

Eventually, it pulled up in front of a brown ranch type home with a well-kept lawn. The name on the mailbox read.

_The Milland's._

They exited the taxi, paid and walked up to the door, where they rang the bell. After a few moments an attractive woman in her 30's with curly blond hair answered. She had a tired look to her. Jade knew the look well it well as she had problems sleeping herself. Actually she couldn't sleep without Tori.

"Mrs. Milland? I'm Tori Vega, we spoke on the phone. This is my fiancé Jade West."

Meg Milland nodded. "Of course, you both are from Steven's ship. I'd recognize you anywhere, you've been all over the news. Please come in."

Meg, ushered them inside and directed them to the living room, which was neat and tidy, save for a few dolls scattered about.

At this point a small girl with brown hair, came walking in. "Mommy! Who are these people?"

Meg turned to the girl. "Grace, this is Tori and Jade, they were on your daddy's ship, before it sank."

A very sad look came to the girls face as she glanced up at Tori. "Did you know my daddy?"

The butterflies in Tori's stomach suddenly began to multiply 10 fold. Tori kneeled down and could see the girl had her father's eyes. "Yes I did. Only for a short time, but he helped me and that's why I'm here today."

"Thank you for coming Tori and Jade, you said you had something to tell me about Steven."

Tori nodded. "Yes, but a bit of it may be upsetting to your daughter."

Meg turned to Grace. "Grace, why don't you play in your room for a bit."

"OK, mommy." Replied the girl as she left.

"Tori, Jade please sit. Can I either of you some coffee?"

Naturally, Jade quickly responded. "Yes, black."

"No Thank you" Replied Tori.

Meg vanished into the kitchen and Jade who was sitting next to Tori, kissed her. "You're doing fine. Just say it how you practiced it."

A few moments later, Meg returned and handed the cup to Jade. "My husband, he used to be a police officer. He got the job with the cruise line 3 years ago. He would spend 6 months on the ship and 6 months off. "Then Meg's face saddened. "I'll admit it's been hard. Especially when I had to tell Grace that daddy wasn't coming home. So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Tori for a second, flashed back to the conversation with Steven.

"Mrs. Milland, First of all, I need to tell you that I owe my life to your husband. I never would have made it without his help. And for that, I will always be grateful."

Meg nodded. "I'm glad. What happened?"

"I had left the main ballroom and was going to my cabin. I had just fought with Jade. The wave hit and I was thrown backwards in the stairway. I woke up a bit later, with a broken arm, shoulder, a cracked skull and a messed up kneed. I was half in a daze, and could barely think straight through the pain. I stumbled down and couldn't find anyone alive. I didn't know what to do."

There was a moment's pause, before Tori continued.

"I called for help and heard a noise; I turned a corner and found your husband. I could see right away he was badly hurt."

Meg Milland took a tissue from a nearby table and wiped her eye. "Please forgive me If I cry."

"Don't apologize, Mrs. Milland." Said Jade.

"He was covered in blood and just lying there. He told me that the ship had turned over. I was worried about Jade and my friends, but he had heard the ballroom flood. He wasn't aware that my father, Jade and my friends had escaped. I didn't know what to do? He told me I could escape and gave me directions on how to get out."

Meg, started to cry more. "I'm glad he could help you."

"He did more than that Mrs. Milland."

"Meg, please call me Meg."

Tori looked directly at Meg, now tearing up herself as she relived that moment. "He did more than that. "His back was broken. He told me he couldn't feel his legs. I could see he was in pain, but he still managed to help me. You see, I was heartbroken. I thought my father, Jade and my friends were dead. My will to live was gone, my world crushed. I knew how to get out, but no longer saw any point to it. He more than just gave me directions, he gave me a will to live a purpose and that is why I'm here today."

They could see the woman was heartbroken and her emotions were still quite raw. "How did my Steven do that? What is it?"

Tori wiped a tear. "I made him a promise. You see Meg, I'm not just here to tell you about Steven, I'm here to give you something."

"What?"

Tori reached in her purse and pulled out a cell phone in a green protective case. She then held it out towards Meg. "Give you this."

Meg looked at the phone and took it from Tori, as she turned it over, her eyes, opened wide. "THIS IS STEVEN'S PHONE. How did you get it?"

Not in tears herself, Tori explained. "You see, he knew he wasn't going to make it. I couldn't help him, I was too badly injured to even try. It broke his heart that he knew he'd never see his wife and daughter again. He wanted to know that he loved you and Grace and would always. But more than that. He said he recorded messages for both of you on the phone. He did it while he was lying there. He made me promise to take this too you."

Tears streaming down Meg's face, she looked up. "A message?"

"I haven't seen it. There is one for you and one for your daughter. All I've done is charge the phone back up. I don't even know the passcode to get into it."

Meg turned the phone over and punched in 4 numbers. "It's my birthday."

Tori and Jade watched as the visibly upset, Meg found the video and hit play.

The scene was dark and Meg could only see half of her husband's face in the dim light. But seeing it was like a shock.

"Meg baby," Came his voice, which was full of heartbreak and sorrow. "There's been an accident. We've capsized. I don't even know what happened. I'm not even sure who's left alive. I can't feel my legs anymore. I'm not making it out of here. I'm recording this message for you, in hopes you see it."

Both Steven on the video and his wife watching, not to mention Tori and Jade, were all choked up.

"It kills me to think I can't be back. Hold you and Grace in my arms again. I love you both so much. You were the best wife, a man could ask for and I can't help but think how after that horrible first date you still saw something in me that you thought was worth knowing. I was so nervous and when I spilled my drink on you, I thought I was finished. Thank you."

The video went on for 3 more minutes in which they dying Steven said goodbye to his wife. After the video ended, Meg hugged Tori tight.

"Thank you for bringing my husband back to me." She sobbed.

"I just wish I could have done more. Meg. I really do."

"No, you did everything you could, thank you."

It took a few minutes for Meg to collect herself again. Tori and Jade, wiped their tears and waited.

When she recovered, Tori said. "He had something he wanted me to tell Grace as well. Besides his message."

Meg got up and a moment later she returned with her daughter. "Grace, Tori told you she met your daddy on the ship. She has something to say to you."

Tori kneeled down and took Graces' hand. "Grace, your daddy was hurt really bad. There was nothing I could do for him. But as I told you he helped me. He was very sad he could see you anymore."

"He was? I miss daddy." Said the girl, sounding heartbroken.

Again Tori choked up, as she found what she was about to say, incredibly hard. She fought back tears as she said it. "Yes Grace, he was very sad. He told me to tell you that he loved you and said for you to be good listen to your mama and say your prayers. He wanted you to grow up strong and smart and make him proud."

The small girl began to cry and was quickly taken by her mother in the other room.

When Meg returned a few moments later, Tori quickly apologized. "I'm sorry for upsetting her, it was what he wanted her to know."

Meg smiled wiped a tear. "Don't apologize. I'm so grateful for what you've done. I'm going to wait to show her the video until tomorrow. I think it would be a bit much for one day, Lord knows it's been a bit much for me. Grace is resting in her room right now."

For another hour Meg told Tori and Jade about her husband and their lives together. It was a nice story about how after a horrible first date, they tried again and found a spark. When it was time to leave, Meg gave Tori a huge hug and said she and Grace would be eternally grateful. When she left, Tori felt like a small portion of the weight she carried had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Life continued on for Tori and Jade. They missed their lost friends, but mourned them and moved on as best they could. Tori eventually signed a record contract and finished her last semester at Hollywood arts. They got used to the fame and thanks to it, had a wedding that would not cost them a cent. Jade instead of big movie rolls she was offered, got back into things with some small TV parts and a role in a small independent film. Her role in the film, has been critically acclaimed.<p>

Much to Tori's annoyance, Trina was now a huge fashion model, thanks to the offers she got after her sister's sudden fame.

"I nearly get killed and Trina comes better off, than I do." Tori ranted one day.

The pair spent a lot of time planning the wedding and coping with their post-traumatic stress, through regular therapy. Andre, Robbie and Ryan all got help as well and were coming along. The group had also kept in close contact with May, who by now was a good friend. She invited Andre to San Francisco where her family treated Andre to a huge feast of Chinese food. There, he was treated as an honored guest. The rest of them were told that if theycome to San Francisco, where may lives, they would be treated the same honor.

In September, some 9 months after the accident, Tori, Jade, Ryan, Andre, May, Robbie and David gathered together at Hollywood arts for a dedication ceremony. A plaque was being dedicated with the names of the students from Hollywood arts that had died. Also the Black Box theatre was being renamed the Erwin Sikowitz theater.

They had heard Kyra was invited but her parents said she probably would not be there. Since she stopped tweeting, a few days after the accident, she had not been heard or seen. She had completely vanished off the radar.

The ceremony was moving, with David giving a speech about Sikowitz's last moments, helping his students. He also spoke of Ryder and his selfless sacrifice to see that the others could live. Davi told them that they should never give up on their goals and keep moving forward, no matter the odds.

After the ceremony, there was a reception where families of the deceased, faculty of the school and press were gathered around talking. The group of survivors had settled in a corner and were talking, when Robbie suddenly pointed.

"It's Kyra."

They all turned to see Kyra, dressed in a nice long sleeved dress, nervously walking over to them. She looked more nervous that they had ever seen her. Her head was down and she was nervously fiddling with her hands. Tori noticed she looked thinner and pale.

"Well, well, look who decided to grace us with her presence." Snapped Jade as Kyra came up to the group.

David stepped forward, "Jade, let her talk."

The group stood there, quietly as Kyra, looking more nervous by the second seemed to try and gather the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry I missed the ceremony. I…I…wasn't sure if I could go…" She said, in a halting voice.

"Kyra, you dropped off the radar, what happened?" Inquired David.

"I first owe all of you an apology for my behavior. I can't excuse any of it. I need to say that first. I returned home and tried to go on as if nothing happened. I found myself texting friends ,who were now dead, I kept forgetting they were gone. I told my parents I was fine. I was wrong. 3 days after I got back, I was trying to open a jar of pickles. The lid was tight and it slipped out of my hands. The jar fell and shattered, leaving mess of glass, pickles and pickle juice all over the floor. I was also covered in juice."

The group just stood there, quietly listening to her story.

"I don't know exactly why, maybe it was the glass, maybe it was the juice or maybe the smell. I remember smelling pickles in the kitchen on board the Poseidon."

Andre chimed in. "She's right, there was food all over the Poseidon's kitchen, I remember nearly stepping in a broken Jar of pickles when I was making my way through. I remember the smell as well."

Kyra nodded. "That may have been the trigger, but regardless, right then and there, I suffered a psychotic break."

Looking ashamed, Kyra, pulled the sleeves of her dress back to reveal long scars on both wrists.

"I took the glass and promptly slashed both my wrists. My father took me to the hospital and had my wounds treated, he paid them off to keep it quiet. I had suffered a total mental collapse. Perhaps I finally saw that ugliness that Ryder described. I found myself thinking I was still trapped onboard the Poseidon."

The jaws of the survivors dropped open.

"I've been out of sight, because I've been in a mental hospital upstate for the last 9 months. I'm only out on a weekend pass. My parents are here for support. Not only did I think I was trapped, I kept seeing Ashley, Nicole, Ryder and my other friends in my nightmares. They kept accusing me of abandoning them. I don't think I'm on the Poseidon anymore, but the nightmares are a regular part of my life. "

The group, was shocked and still no one could speak. Being trapped for a few hours aboard the vessel was a bad enough thought, they all considered being trapped there for three months, pure hell.

Kyra sighed. "Kyra, the old Kyra I used to be. She died on the Poseidon. I'm the shattered wreckage, a shade of what she used to be. I know now what Bob meant, how I could escape the Poseidon, but never truly leave it. We're left with the memories, the guilt, the nightmares."

The other survivors, Jade included, all nodded in agreement.

"I'm not even sure who I am anymore. I'm sorry if I'm so nervous. I don't deal well with crowds anymore. But I wanted to come. It took me all day to gather the courage to come here at all. Now I have to deal with my guilt, Try and live with it. Maybe figure out who I am. Or who I should be. I…I…I'm sorry."

It was then Jade noticed a very faint bruise around her neck. She concluded Kyra had at some point, recently had tried to hang herself. Jade, in light of her own experiences, could only feel pity for the girl.

At this point, Krya seemed to lose her nerve and began to shake. Her mother and father quickly came up. After her mother ushered her away, her father turned to the group.

"I'm sorry to keep this from you all. She's quite fragile. But she wanted to apologize to you all. I can only imagine what you all went through, Thank you again for bringing her out and thank you for not saying how she acted during your ordeal. I am sorry."

As he walked away, Jade unexpectedly called out. "Hey, if she needs someone to talk to, we're there. Anytime."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

He turned and smiled. "Thank you, she'll appreciate that."

Tori then turned to Jade. "I'll admit I'm surprised. That you of all people would say that."

Jade's face hardened. "She's suffered enough. That nightmare where the dead accuse you of abandoning them, she spoke of; I've had the same one. Only with me, it's Cat and Beck."

**Tori's POV**.

We were all horrified by the terrible state of Krya. We had all suffered to one degree or another, but she had by far had the hardest time of it. Perhaps she had seen that ugliness that Ryder described and simply couldn't live with it. We all forgave her that day, as we agreed that she had indeed suffered enough. All we could hope is that someday she could live with her guilt and come out of it a better person.

Jade and I were married 2 months later. Due to the story, getting out, of our separation and reuniting aboard the ship, everyone wanted to pitch in so I could get the dream wedding. It was huge, lavish and I loved it. We even sold the rights to a big magazine to photograph it.

It was a beautiful ceremony, with Jade and I in designer dresses, huge church the works. I know Jade would like something different, but she insisted that it be my dream wedding.

I told her we could get married by a judge and it would be my dream wedding, because I was marrying her.

But I was never happier when Jade put the ring on my finger. Jade I'm sure was just as happy when I placed the ring on hers. I could see it in her eyes, they sparkle when she's truly happy. Her eyes sparkled on that day, like none other.

Besides being large and lavish, there was one very different thing about the wedding. At the reception, there was one empty table.

The table was set up like all the others, a centerpiece, plates, silverware, place cards, only no one was there. To the other guests, it simply looked like the guests at that table, had not yet arrived.

Some were puzzled, at least until they looked at the names on the place cards.

_Katherine Cat Valentine, _

_Beckett Oliver_

_Robert Judkins_

_Erwin Sikowitz_

_Anna Cortez_

_Ryder Daniels_

_Steven Milland_

There was also one blank place card, to represent all the rest of those who never returned home. Jade and I did it, to show that not only in memoriam of our friends, but that there would be a place in our hearts and thoughts for as long as we lived and loved.

We had invited Krya, but we were told she wasn't well enough to attend. Her family sent us a nice cash gift and again their thanks. I pray that someday she will recover.

Its 3 days later and Jade and I are on our honeymoon. We were offered several choices free of charge, from resorts wanting the publicity.

We decided to choose one as far from the ocean as possible. We chose a 5 star resort in Aspen, Colorado. Ironically, it was the place where our class trip was going to go to originally.

Now Jade and I are in bed, holding each other and looking into a huge fireplace that sits in our room opposite the bed. Lovemaking for now is over and right now and I'm in her pale arms. I'm as happy as can be.

"Penny for your thoughts Tori." Murmured Jade.

Smiling I traced an imaginary line on her arm. "You."

Jade smirked. "What about me, my stellar sense of humor, my sparkling personality or my body that simply won't quit."

Grinning I turned over and lay on top her, our eyes only inches apart. "Actually it's your morbid sense of humor, your rather dark and moody personality, but the part about the body that won't quit. I agree with you 100%. But to answer your question. I was just thinking about how utterly happy you've made me Mrs. Jade Vega."

Jade's eyes sparkled as she gently brushed my hair behind my hair. "I'm never going to take you for granted ever Tori. You're my life, my soul, I can't exist without you. I love you."

"Jade, stop it. We've both learned our lesson. I'm not perfect and looking back I took you for granted too. I took life for granted. We've come through all of this and our love has conquered all."

For a few moments more we gazed into each other's eyes. We were both tired from a long day and a very long lovemaking session so sleep would come soon.

"I hope the nightmares stay away tonight." Jade finally said. She has them a few times a month. I have them occasionally too.

I slid off Jade, rolled her onto her side and closely spooned her from behind. "I'll keep them away, baby."

Jade reached over took my hand and held it close to her chest. She didn't say anything, but she didn't need too. I could feel her love in just that one action. More often than not, she'll express her love through the simplest of actions. A small caress on my hand, a gentle kiss on my cheek as I sleep or eat least pretend to, a hundred other things. I've grown to love them. Each little action tells me that she needs me, loves me and never wants to be apart from me.

We lost each other once. Each of us thought the other was dead. I knew I loved Jade before, but only when I thought I lost her did I realize that I couldn't live without her. Each of us now fully knows, just how we mean to each other. We were tested and our love came out stronger than ever.

Now were together on our honeymoon. We'll soon both drift to sleep, pressed tightly against each other. In the morning, I'll smile, say good morning, kiss Jade and tell her I love her. Then we'll make love. Or maybe she'll wake first and I'll find a beaming Jade, gently planting kisses on my mid-section.

I'm the luckiest girl in the world and I plan to enjoy every moment possible with my wife. I don't want to waste a second.

And I never will.

**The end. **

**I hope you liked the story. Please review.**

**Since I'm using events, situations and in some cases bits of dialogue from the original movie I must credit, Paul Gallico the author of the original novel and Stirling Silliphant and Wendel Mayes who were the screenwriters of the original film.**

**The chapter title is from the song of the same name by Bad Company.**

**A late comment on Eye candy, spoilers ahead. I saw the episode and i thought it was very good. Victoria Justice seems to be settling into her character a bit better. I do have one nitpick, i would guess having a suspect under police surveillance, getting killed right under the police noses by a serial killer, would make police top brass, VERY UNAPPY. Besides the bad publicity, it could open up the police department to a lawsuit by the victims family. In the real world, the detectives would probably be promptly yanked off the case and Lindy would be quickly threatened with arrest if she continued to interfere in a police investigation. But this is a show on MTV, so I'm guessing there will be no fallout. End of my nitpick for the week. **

**P.S. MTV was so much better when it was all music videos.**


End file.
